Centaurea crosses
by gilboob
Summary: Prussia returns from Russia, in better shape than Germany expected him to be. A more-than-brotherly connection is formed between them, and soon things blossom into a full fledged relationship that neither expected. (More info inside) Update: NO LONGER BEING WRITTEN
1. The Return

**Summary:** Prussia coming home from Russia and living with Germany, and they eventually end up marrying and..._other things_. The title comes from the Latin name for the cornflower, _Centaurea cyanus_, because it's the national flower for Germany, and _Crosses_ from the identical Iron Crosses the brother's wear.

**Warnings:** Sex (duh), future non-con/rape and Mpreg (yes, we went there), Uke!Germanyfor most of the chapters, general angst and fluff and OOCness (which I'll try to fix), Italy bashing (literally and figuratively)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Rating: **T for this chapter, going to M later on

xoxoxox (November 9, 1989) xoxoxox

"Scheisse...who's calling now? H-hello?" Germany lifted the phone from its cradle, at 5 in the morning, no less, and put it to his ear. There was a slight noise, of what he assumed to be coughing, and a voice spoke, slightly reminiscent to him.

"Hey, West!" As soon as he heard that voice again, Ludwig choked on his yawn. _Was this really happening?_

"Bruder? I-is that you?"

"Yeah, West, the one and awesome! I get to leave, that crazy Russian let me go finally! Well, he said that he has no more use for me here. I mean, it's probably because I'm just so awesome he didn't want me there to make him feel less awesome anymore, ya know? Kesese..." Prussia chuckled nervously.

"Well, if you want to come home, I guess you could come live with me for a while"

"Really? Kesese, awesome! You sure you can handle me, West?" he asked, shifting his packed bags in his hands.

"Yes, bruder, I am sure. Do you want me to pick you up?" Germany sighed and yawned, fluttering his eyes closed.

"Nah, I got it, I'll just get a taxi or something. Hey, you tired, bro?"

"Well, you did wake me up at," he glanced to the side, "5:03 in the morning, so ja, I am still tired."

"Oh, guess I forgot about the time zones, huh? Well, see you in a few hours, kleiner bruder!" he teased, hanging up the phone and hitching his bags up. Placing the phone back, Germany falls back on the bed, tired but excited for the new arrival.

He woke up a few hours later, (7:00 to be exact), intent on making breakfast for when his brother came home, but when he stepped out, he didn't expect what he saw. Dozens of _his_ beer bottles littered the floor around the couch, and food wrappers joined them, stinking up his clean home. On the couch was his brother, clearly passed out from the amount of alcohol he had consumed, and arm hanging over the side and his mouth wide open and snoring.

_Even if he did just get back, it doesn't mean he can lie around and use all of my things!_ Germany thought, stalking over and reaching around, pulling his brother off the bed with a loud thud, watching him jerk awake with a groggy startle. _Really, he has no respect for other peoples property!_

"Ow! West, what the fuck was that for?" he ask, rubbing his now sore back.

"You drank all of my beer and dirtied my house, that's what!"

"Jeez West, I just got home, give a guy a break!" The only response he got in return was a hard glare. "Yeah yeah, I'll buy you some more damn beer all right? Scheisse that hurt..."

"How are you going to pay for it? You're not a nation anymore, so either you get a job, or stop drinking it"

"I get paid enough for food and that. It's basically hush-money, just so I don't go postal on their asses. I'll use that if that's" he mumbled, tensing up at the mention of his dissolution.

"Fine, just replace the beer and clean up this gottverdammt mess, alright? I'm going to work and go train with Feliciano and Kiku, and I'll be back at around 6" Germany said, going back to his room and getting changed.

Prussia relaxed and followed, getting an idea. "Bruderlein, how 'bout I cook for you tonight? We'll have a dinner, just you and me like when you were little." _This ought to make up for the mess I made, _he thought, going over the ingredients he would need in his head.

Germany turns his head skeptically, putting his watch on and grabbing his briefcase. "Fine...just don't burn the house down!"

"Kesesese- I haven't done that in a long time Luddy!" he says, patting the youngers back a few times before leaving the house, walking to the store (for about the first time in his life, Germany noted), and getting the food he needed for tonight. Ludwig followed after a few minutes and got into his car, driving off to work.

(…..)

"Let's see...wurst, check! Potatoes, check! Green beans, check! Now, I know I'm forgetting something...what is it?" Gilbert looked around, reviewing the items he bought at the store to make this 'awesome' dinner for his little West. "Beer! Kesesese- How could I have forgotten the beer?" He put the two bottles on the table, waiting patiently for his sibling to arrive home. When he did, he gave a small wave and headed toward the shower. Freshly clothed afterward, he went straight to the table, taking in the food.

"You made all of this bruder? It looks very good" he said, sitting in the chair. _As long as he didn't get the recipe from Arthur..._

_Score one for the awesome me!_ Prussia thought, mentally high-fiving himself. He sat down too, and began to eat, chewing slowly and keeping his eyes fixed on his brother to gauge his reaction to the food. He saw nothing bad, and he smiled, knowing he'd get praised afterward. He did, even though it wasn't much, seeing as it was only a small smile.

"Aw, come on West! Can't you say it tasted good at least? I worked my ass off to make that!"

"Ja ja, it was very good bruder" he said exasperatedly, finishing the last of his beer.

"You seem surprised that I made it, don't you remember when I used to cook for you when you were younger?" he asked, getting up and putting his plate in the sink.

"Well, you never visited me when I grew up into a nation, so I guess I forgot what it was like to have you around" Germany said sadly.

"You know, if I visited you when I was still a nation, you wouldn't have remained strong in supporting yourself, and I always wanted you to be strong, just like the awesome me! And that time you wouldn't drink beer didn't count, bruderlein, you weren't in your right mind" _Really, something was wrong if West refused beer!_ _"_Hey, want some cake? I made some while you were gone!"

_Bruder...made cake? _"Um, ja, if you really want me to have it." A large slice of chocolate cake was placed in front of him (German chocolate of course), and a fork of said substance was in his face, prodding against his lips. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to feed you of course! Come on West, I thought you were taught to interpret things and junk in the military!"

"It's not interpreting if you're shoving it in my face. And anyway, I can feed myself, if you don't mind."

"But Wessssttttt!" _Oh Gott, here comes the whining. _"I _wanna _ feed you! And I already said this would be a dinner like when you were younger, so open up!" He tried shoving the cake in his brothers determinately closed mouth.

"I'm sure I fed myself when I was 10, Gilbert, now please, get it out of my face." _Not the puppy dog eyes! _Next came the quivering lip, and he knew all hope was lost."Fine I'll eat it, jeez!" With a sigh, he opened his mouth a fraction, inhaling the chocolate aroma. It was promptly jammed in, the prongs of the fork jabbing his tongue. Germany choked and tried chewing it, finding that it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Once he was done swallowing, he begrudgingly opened his mouth again, scowling at the amused snickers coming from his elder brother.

"Come on, say it! Say you want more of my awesome cooking!" The cake was to good to refuse, so he did.

"Fine...I want more of your awesome cooking" he mumbled, and Gilbert took that as sufficient enough. Another morsel was placed at Germany's lips and he ate it happily, letting down his stern demeanor for a little while, enjoying his brothers pleasant company in the scant silence.

"Bruder, why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, swallowing the rest of his cake.

"Like what, West?" He debated whether licking the stray amount of icing on Germany's lips was worth the yelling afterward. His gut was telling him to, that it would feel oh so good to drag his tongue over those soft pink lips slowly, savoring the icing. _Eh, why the hell not? _He leaned in and swiped the brown, sugary substance off his brothers face, still inches from it when he parted. Hot breath ghosted over his lips as Germany pulse quickened, face growing ever redder.

"B-bruder!"

"Ja?" Prussia pulled away, smiling at the flustered brother just beneath him.

"That was totally inappropriate!"

"And? Besides, when have I ever followed the rules? I'm just too awesome for them, that's what!"

"It's not a matter of how "awesome" you think you are, brothers aren't supposed to do that to each other!"

Soon he is captured in a surprisingly strong hug, white arms wrapping around his torso. "You're still as cute as ever Luddy," the other whispered, kissing his temple. Germany wondered about the change in demeanor, but doesn't question it and instead hugs back, relishing the idea that his brother was home for good this time. No battles, no meetings to say that he was dissolved, no Ivan to come take him away, no nothing. Just him and his beloved bruder embracing in the silence.

"Hey, Lud?"

"Hm?"

"You owe me"

"For what?"

"A, for not be insanely happy that I was coming home, and B, for making me bake a cake for your ungrateful ass" he said with a smile, putting his hand on Germany's hard shoulder.

"You woke me up at 5 in the morning! And you _wanted_ to bake the cake!"

"Kesesese~ Just kidding West! I didn't mind it anyway. It gave me time to explore the house too" And explore he did. He rummaged through his little brother's closet, pulled out all the carefully arranged books in his bookshelf and put them back in the wrong order, and swirled in his spinny chair in the corner until he felt like puking. Actually, he had spent all of his free time after he came home in his room. Most of that time was spent laying in his brothers bed, snuggling under the warm comforter and burying his face in the familiar scent of his sibling.

"Fine, as long as you didn't enter my room though!"

"Kesese~ Wouldn't dream of it West!" _The kid's pretty protective of his porn isn't he? _He thought. Well of course he tried to find it! What kind of unawesome brother would he be if he didn't snoop around in his brothers porn collection? And he did find it, too. A cardboard box was carefully hidden in the back of the closet, underneath some old shirts of his he didn't have time to throw away or donate. Prussia didn't open it though. No matter how much Germany loved having him as a brother, he was sure he would be sent right back to Russia if he ever found out he had looked through it.

With a small sigh, he pulled back. "Where the hell am I supposed to sleep anyway?" was his only remark, leaving the table and walking towards Germany's bedroom.

"Not in there! You can take the guest bedroom down the hall" He shoved his brother out of the doorway to his room to the extra one, tossing him some blankets and pillows. He sighed and entered, closing the door to change in silence, not realizing he didn't close it completely, a crack appearing just wide enough for someone to look into. And that someone was his brother, who had just come back to borrow some extra pajamas.

"Oh. Mein. Gott." Germany's ass was exposed as his pants came off, leaving him in his German flag boxers and a shirt, which was also quickly discarded into the hamper in the corner. _Why the fuck am I getting hard from this? _The answer soon became clear as the boxers also came off, and Prussia watched in awe as his little brother's ass was exposed to him as he bent down to put on some sleep pants. _This is so wrong, so fucking wrong! What the hell is happening to me? I can't get turned on just by watching West change! _But he did even more as the shirt came off too, and that was the end of Prussia's sanity and sexual self control for the rest of the night. Germany's muscular back rippled as his arms pulled the shirt off, and his abs and chest flexed as he stretched out the kinks he had gained from working and training. He flopped gracelessly onto his soft bed, sighing tiredly and closing his eyes, laying his head on his folded arms under it.

There he was. His younger, but undeniably sexy, brother, splayed out for the taking of anybody risky enough to go in. _Dammit, I __**have**__ to go in and do something! _And, summoning all the courage he had, he knocked twice, knowing already not to barge in, lest he be shoved out. Once he heard the tell-tale "Come in!", he entered, trying not to pounce and lose what little self control he had left.

"H-hey West, can I borrow some PJ's? I forgot to bring mine." _Gott, I'm such a coward._ A wave of a large hand gave him permission to get a pair, and he did, looking through the bottom drawer for some sweats. He put them on, giving his brother an almost accidental view of his open ass as he bent to put them on, and he could swear he heard a groan emanate from the bed. Smiling at the thought of his plan working, he turned back around, kneeling on the soft mattress in front of his reclining sibling. He watched Germany's eyes widen, both at his forwardness and his toned, but still less muscular than his own, torso.

"West..." he whispered, causing said person to raise his body off of the bed, looking nervously into his crimson eyes. "I...I just wanted you to know that I'm proud..._very _proud, of the nation you've become." He said this last part quietly, wondering about his siblings response.

"Is that it?"

"Oh come on Luddy, it's the truth!"

"And it couldn't have waited until morning?"

Prussia bristled angrily at this answer. "Well, fine! I _was _going to tell you that I loved you, but I guess that's not important enough for you is it?" He got off the bed, stomping angrily to his room in sulking silence, until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He stayed in his stony silence until it was broken by a small whisper.

"I...I love you too, bruder"

Prussia sighed. "You really are something, West. First you're practically crying when I come home-"

"I wasn't crying!"

"And _I_ wasn't finished! Then you yell at me for drinking your beer, and then this."

"I...I just don't know how I should feel bruder"

"You're not happy?" Prussia asked, turning around in his brothers grasp to look in his eyes.

"Of course I am! It's just...you came back from Russia, and there's all these other feelings inside me..."

"Luddy, look at me. I'm fine, he didn't follow me here, or put some weird ass tracking device on me. I'm _never_ going back, got it?"

Germany sighed in relief and placed his lips on his siblings forehead. "Ja, bruder, I got it"

"Gut. Now, isn't it past your bedtime?" Prussia teased, returning the kiss and pulling Germany to his bed.

"No, the last time you enforced one was about fifteen years ago."

"Just get in bed, dummkopf!" He pushed Germany onto his bed, crawling up and petting his hair out of the way before kissing it lightly. "Guten nacht, mein bruderlein" he whispered, getting back up and turning to leave. Soon, he was snatched back again and pulled into Germany's warm, inviting chest.

"Don't go. It seems like every time you leave you get hurt." He didn't want to admit it, but some part of the blonde's body was scared at the thought of his brother disappearing again, it wrenched his gut thinking about all of the horrible things he had to endure while at Russia's house. He shivered.

"Shh, don't worry West, I won't ever leave again, I promise. Want me to sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure. I mean, only if you want to!" Germany blushed.

"Kesese~ You could've just said yes you know?" He gathered Germany into his arms, rubbing his back soothingly, like all those times he comforted the smaller nation years earlier. After a few minutes, the others breathing evened out, and he looked down, examining the beautiful, or at least masculine, features. Without the frown lines on his face, he was gorgeous. _Wait, gorgeous? Did I really __just think that?_ He traced his brothers jawline slowly, running it down his throat and to his collarbone, the back up over the shell of his ear. _What the fuck? Why am I touching him like this?_

Prussia ripped his hand away as though it had been burned, but did not leave the bed, intent on keeping his promise to his sibling. He sighed frustratedly and closed his eyes, trying to decipher his feelings as he fell asleep.

(…The next morning...)

After what felt like an hour, but was probably about six or seven, Prussia woke up, squinting his eyes as the morning sun announced the start of a new day. He clutched the lump of flesh next to him and rolled onto his other side. Or at least, what he thought was a lump of flesh, but what was really a bunched up ball of pillow. He looked around groggily, recognizing the tell tale sound of water running in a shower, and sighed in relief, knowing Germany didn't think he was a freak for touching him in his sleep.

"Touching him in his sleep...kesese, maybe I should have tried that!" He laughed quietly to himself, not bothering to wait for the shower to be free, and instead stumbling sleepily to the kitchen sink and dumping a mug of water on his head. Squirting some soap on his hair, his impromptu shower took half the time his brother's did.

When Germany came out, he could smell something burning. A pot of sludge was set on a stove burner, bubbling ominously, and a stack of burned Frisbees was next to it.

"Yo, West! Just in time for my awesome cooking! You've got your pancakes, syrup, orange juice, and...well, that's it." He scratched the back of his neck, blushing and looking at the floor.

"This...is _syrup_?" Brown goo plopped out of the saucepan and onto one of the burned disks. "and these are..._pancakes_?" The only thing that didn't seem burnt was the orange juice, but some of it was on his clean counter, revealing the trouble his brother had with the juicer.

"Well, you have to admit, I cook better than the Brit can, ja?" Prussia scraped some ashes off of a pancake, taking a tentative bite.

"That's...debatable" Germany copied him and took a bite, wincing at the grainy, burned taste. "I'm not complaining, but would you mind leaving the cooking to me next time you're hungry?"

"Hm? Oh, ja, I just didn't want to disturb you while you were in the shower." Rivulets of sink water ran slowly down the alabaster neck and dripped onto the floor. Germany tried to ignore them, focusing on trying not to choke on the pancake and not on the image of his brother in the shower. It was normal to think about those sort of things, right? He finished his first pancake and decided on another, but by the looks of the syrup, which had just captured a stray fly and drowned it in the few seconds he wasn't looking, perhaps not.

"Well...I have to go to work now", he started, putting the food down on the table and gathering up his things.

"Aw, West, whyyyy? Can't you stay with your awesome lover for at least a day? I just got back, you know!"

"No, unfortunately, I ca- l-lover? Are you feeling alright?"

"As awesome as ever, why?"

"You just called me your lover."

"Well, duh! When I said I loved you last night I sorta meant it, dummkopf. And anyway, calling you my 'super-awesome-brother-that-I-share-a-super-close-bond-with-and-happens-to-be-my-house-mate' is a bit long, dontcha think?"

"We don't share a "super-close-bond", bruder"

"Well, of course we do! I...just can't think of any examples right now is all!" Prussia explained, tugging on his siblings sleeve. "And anyway, haven't you taken a day off in, like, never? It's not healthy if you don't relax once in a while."

He left no room to argue. "Fine fine, I'll take a verdammt day off, happy now? But _only _if you explain the whole "I'm your lover thing" to me!"

"Kesese~ I only meant that in a platonic way, dummkopf! Or do you _want _me to be your lover?" Prussia added in a sultry voice, planting himself on the space next to Germany on the couch, leaning into his ear. "It's not really a secret to me that you're a flamer."

"A w-what?" Germany was flushed all the way up to his ears, trying not to look at the expression of his brother's face.

"A flamer. Like, _flamingly_ gay? Come on, West, I knew from the beginning who you liked, that little Feli dude, ja? He's always hanging around you like a lost puppy, and you _let _him. He practically worships the ground you walk on!" Prussia took away the book his brother was attempting to read and held it above his head.

"I am _not _gay, bruder, and if I was, I wouldn't be for Feliciano. Now, give me my book back!"

"Not until you admit that you're gay!" Prussia taunted, swinging the book just out of reach.

"I can't! I'm straight, Feli's straight, _you're _straight, for Gott's sake. Just accept it!"

_Oh, how wrong you are bruderlein. _"Wait here and close your eyes, and don't open them until I say so!" He dashed off when the blondes eyes were closed, getting an item from his bag in the guest room.

"Kay, now open!" In front of Germany's face was what looked like a v-shaped patch of skin, covered in light red hairs. "Do you know what that is, bruder?"

"Do I want to know?"

"It's a pussy"

Germany raised an eyebrow. "A what?"

"Jesus fucking Chr- It's a _vagina, _West" His brother could be really naive sometimes...

The blonde sputtered in shock, pulling his face away, still normal colored. "Why are you showing me that?"

"I'll explain later, now, close your eyes again!" he said, putting his free hand over the blue eyes, searching in his pocket for his phone. He took it out and flipped through the saved pictures, smiling when he reached the one he wanted. He took his hand away from the blondes face, watching him blush as though all the blood in his body was just under the surface of his cheeks.

He had _definitely_ seen something similar to that, every time he changed his underwear and took a shower. This one had a patch of skin covered in light silver pubic hairs however, the same color as his brother's-

"Is that...?" he stuttered, pointing at the screen of the cellphone.

"My awesome five meters? Ja, pretty impressive isn't it?" Prussia smiled to himself at the definitely embarrassed face. But was that a little hint of arousal in those eyes, though? Germany stayed silent however, and Prussia smiled in victory.

"I knew it! You are gay, and for me, too! Well, of course I didn't doubt it, my awesome just attracts people of all genders, and-"

"_Shut up!" _Germany yelled, raising his head and glaring. "I'm not gay, so just shut the fuck up and stop going on about it!" The arousal was definitely gone, replaced with a few tears, anger, confusion, and total embarrassment at the truth his brother had forced him to see. Prussia stilled, dropping the book onto the floor in shock, and watched as his brother stormed out of the room.

"You're gonna have to see the truth at some point Luddy, so just accept it now!" The albino screamed, banging on the door to his brother's bedroom. He sighed, resigned to his own bedroom to think.

(A few hours later)

The albino tipped back in his chair, trying to form a plan to get his brother to just see the damn truth, when an ingenious idea popped into his head. If he couldn't make his brother believe it own his own, he'd just have to help! He crept into the pristine room, wincing every time a floorboard creaked, and swore when Germany mumbled, thinking he'd been caught. When he wasn't, he sighed, slipping onto the bed and wrapping his arms around the strong torso, feeling the steady heartbeat. His face checked the others, spotting the faint tear marks. _Poor kid must've cried himself to sleep...didn't know being straight was so important to him._ His palm traveled up the strong arms, across his neck and throat, brushing the tears away with his thumb.

With a resolved sigh, he leaned down, giving the blue eyed nation a chaste kiss on the lips. He heard a few mumbles that sounded like a strained "_bruderrr..." _but he wasn't exactly going to ask him now, was he? _West will kill me if he wakes up, gotta be sneaky. _Not an easy task, especially because he was a nervous, trembling wreck. He wound his hand into the stray hair, weaving the long thin fingers in and out, savoring the feel while he still could. His mouth reattached itself at Germany's jugular, peppering light open mouthed kisses on his throat and Adam's apple.

Now, the only reason he was doing this was to prove to his brother that he was gay, nothing else. He himself had known he was a homosexual for a while now, but he hadn't really set his sights on anyone in particular, least of all his own brother. That was sick, crazy, totally wrong in all ways possible, and he _could not _have a crush on him.

And he was certainly _not_ enjoying the feeling of the little sighs fanning over his own lips, the petal soft mouth moving against his own as he slipped his tongue around his subtly. The little blonde hairs on the nape of his neck _weren't_ tickling his hand in a way his own couldn't, and the Adonis like features were _not_ turning him on in the least as he watched them contort in slight pleasure, at least...that's what he tried to fool himself into thinking.

It was hard to resist your own brother, especially when he was as beautiful as Germany was, toned, muscular, hot, practically perfect in every way he could think of. Not to mention his _personality_. Caring, when he wanted to be, protective, when he had to be, loving, (only on the rare occasions he allowed only is brother to see him like that), and too many others to list. It was no wonder he tried to avoid being with other people, especially him. The siblings were complete opposites. Germany was always a shy child, and any mention of a visitor coming to their house made him hide. He was never a social butterfly as his big brother was, preferring to sit in the background of all the parties while Gilbert was enjoying the copious amounts of attention showering him.

The albino planned to change that fact, by consent or force if necessary.

With a reluctant sigh he parted, letting his lips linger for longer than necessary, finally pulling his hand away from its new location on Germany's hip. The crystal blue eyes fluttered open, looking right past him for a moment, then widening in complete bewilderment.

"Guten morgen, West." he mumbled, tucking a stray hair back in. The only response he got was a hard punch in the jaw. "Fuck!" he exclaimed, holding his bruised jaw in hand and wincing as he talked, "What the hell was that for?" _Dude's got a good uppercut at least..._

"Y-you were in my bed...kissing me!" he stuttered. He brought his hands up to his lips, touching them softly, before wiping them on the back of his hand."What were you thinking?"

"Well, I was thinking that if you _didn't _punch me in the fucking jaw, that you liked it, but it seems I was wrong." The silverette sighed, glaring hard at the other German. He was mostly mad that his plan didn't work, but being hit in the face had contributed to it. The blonde turned around, mumbling curses at his brother's stupidity.

"I also did come in to apologize, idiot!" Laying back on the bed, he watched as his brothers now retreating back stopped, but did not turn around. "Look, I'm sorry about what I did earlier, alright? I reckon it _wasn't _the best way to get you to come out, but-" he held up a hand as the blonde began to protest, "But it was the only way I knew how. And I was gonna explain the whole lover thing, so you best get your ass on the bed."

Germany turned around, not meeting his brother's eyes, and sat on the edge of the bed, clutching the sheets. "When I said lover, I didn't mean it in the way you thought I did, West. It's just that...we've been through so much _shit _together that I wanna have at least a clear idea of where we are as brothers. And don't give me that "_we're just brothers, nothing more"_ crap, 'cuz I know you don't believe it either. We both know it was closer than that from the start, so don't kid yourself, Lud." He shuffled closer on the bed, sitting side by side with the other and putting his hand on his shoulder, looking for a reaction.

"I suppose...you're right, bruder" the blonde said finally, putting his hand on top of the albino's, squeezing slightly. "You've always loved me, even when I was a jerk to you. And I suppose we were closer in the beginning."

"Kesese~ I'll always love you Luddy, even if you hate me."

"I'll never hate you, bruder."

"Kesese~ You're too sweet, West. But I still know that you're gay for me!" Another punch to the jaw sent him flying flat onto the bed, ruining the brotherly moment he had finally created after so many years apart. _Jeez, kid's got an arm on him doesn't he? Well, I guess he'll be taking back the whole, "I'll never hate you" thing, now. Way to go, genius. _Prussia berated himself, not daring to venture into the living room where the hitter currently was. After a few minutes, he snuck out, looking around for the other, who had evidently left to go to work late. _Shit, now he really hates you. _

_x_oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sooo? How was it? Love it, hate it, want me to finally write something other than Germancest? Just leave a review! And I also have a poll up there on my page, so check it out!


	2. His Words

Hooray chapter two is up! This one doesn't have sex either, but I'm giving it a T-rating anyways, just cuz. And sorry if it's shorter than usual, my muse is being a butthead and junk. It was supposed to be sex right away, but I don't want to get into it that fast, maybe next chapter...

Also, some headcanons that might help you guys understand the story: Germany and Prussia are equal heights, even though sources say Germany is 5'11", and Prussia is 5'9"; Prussia is 5 years older than Germany, but is still the youngest of the BTT; the brothers are roughly the same chest measurements, Ludwig being larger, but that doesn't mean Gil is a stick.

It took a while for Ludwig to calm down, the mornings antics still fresh in his mind. He barely noticed the people staring at him as he rushed past, he wasn't one to arrive late to anything, least of all his job. He sat down, grasped his pencil, and began to write up mindless reports, the words flowing in and out of his head as he did so.

It took him only a few seconds to give up on his endeavor, mind straying to other things, such as the feel of his brother's lips on his. _No! Bad Ludwig! _He ranted at himself, shaking his head violently, _Don't think about such vulgar things! _But he couldn't help it. It was too strange an experience to ignore, so he didn't. Did Prussia really do it just to see if he was gay? If that was the case, why did he do it, instead of someone else? It wouldn't prove anything if your brother kissed you. It wasn't natural for a man to be attracted to his brother, not physically _possible _if he was correct.

"Mr. Beilschmidt?" A small voice snapped him out of his reverie. It was Lilli, she had come to work as his errand girl over the summer, Vash said it would give her a sense of responsibility and get her ready for a real job. "There's someone here to see you." She said, sneaking her head in between the door.

"Yes, send them in please." A few seconds later, he started choking on his tongue. Prussia had arrived, right after he was remembering their morning encounter. Great, he could already feel himself blush. He strode over, brown paper bag in his hand.

"Hey, bro! Forgot your lunch!"

"Danke, bruder."

"Don't expect me to do it everyday, though. I'm not your fucking slave or wife or some dumb shit like that." Ludwig couldn't resist the jab that came out of his mouth, but instantly regretted it.

"You were for Russia."

_SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT _was the only thing going through Germany's mind. The brown bag fell to the floor, breaking the beer bottle inside and spilling it over the floor. Prussia's hand had shot out like lightening, grabbed him by the collar, and yanked him out of his chair and into the others face.

"Don't you fucking dare, West", he hissed, red eyes glinting with a rage Germany had never seen before. Germany swallowed thickly, averting his eyes, which were promptly attached back to Gilbert's face as his head was turned back again. "Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again. You don't know the hell I went through over there, so don't fucking try to understand, got it?" Ludwig blinked in response, scared of his brother for the first time in his life. His face held more than hatred, it held an emotion he never thought could be directed as his precious bruderlein.

Prussia threw him back into the chair, trembling, and stormed out, shoving a flustered Lilli to the side. All through the day he couldn't get that sight out of his mind. He knew talking about Russia was a sensitive subject for Prussia, but he was only teasing, and since when did he get _mad _about it? Of course, he hadn't seen him for a while, so his demeanor had changed since then.

"Stupid West, talking about that bastard", Prussia grumbled, kicking at some rocks on his way home. He got in, flopped on the couch, and stayed there, fuming over those simple words. They had brought back memories, ones that he wished he would never have to reveal to anyone, _especially _his little brother. It took him a while to calm down, willing himself to think of happier things. Once he finally did, and his brain was occupied with flying Gilbirds and what it would feel like to have a tail, Ludwig had come inside.

"Well, well, well...look who it is", Gilbert purred laconically, stretching his arms over his face. Ludwig stopped in his tracks, then started again, choosing to ignore his brother to keep himself safe. "Hey! I asked you a fucking question, dip shit. I expect you to answer!"

"You didn't ask me a question, Gilbert. You merely commented on my arrival."

"So? Same difference, really." He yawned loudly and scratched his butt, Germany wincing at the crude action. "Well, how was work, bro?"

Germany raised an eyebrow. The change in Gilbert's attitude was a quick one, going from furious to laid back and relaxed in just a few hours. "Fine..." he answered cautiously, placing his briefcase on the floor and taking his coat off. They stood in terse silence for a while, Gilbert fiddling with a stray thread on his shirt. Finally he spoke up.

"So, uh..how's that Italy guy doing? He visited you today?"

"Nein. He's a bother when I work. I asked him to stay away."

"Did it work?" he asked, sitting up a bit, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, hands draped between his legs.

"For a few days, ja. But after that he just kept coming in, so I locked my door. I asked my secretary to direct him to another room if he comes in."

"Secretary?" Prussia perked up at the word. "Is she hot?"

"Unless you find balding fifty two year old men with body odor hot, then yes, the epitome of good looks." Sarcasm was dripping off his tongue as he answered, rolling his eyes. "Really, Gilbert, why must it always be about sex with you?"

"It's not _always _about sex! Sometimes it's about blowjobs, or handjobs. That's not sex, is it?" Ludwig sighed, marking the argument as pointless. He walked into his bedroom, changing from his work clothing into his sweats and tank, coming back out to start dinner.

"Oi, West!" Ludwig stopped, turning around to meet his brother's very close eyes. "Why'd you say what you said? Back at your office?"

He knew this was coming, and he had his answer ready. "I wasn't thinking at the time. I didn't know it would affect you that deeply bruder. I am sorry."

"Wouldn't affect me? Are you fucking serious West?" He looked up to see a rather irritated Prussia. "I spent over twenty _years _in that fuckhole and you decide it's okay to _joke _about it? Jesus, you have a long way to go in the world." He decided not to get angry again, seeing as it didn't really get him anywhere. Ludwig only looked at him, silently thanking him for his less than exuberant response. "You gotta learn some tact when you talk to your superiors."

"Superiors?" Ludwig scoffed. "You're hardly my superior, brother."

"Like hell I'm not! I'm what? Four, five years older than you?"

"Yes, but-"

"And you're only twenty years old! If you were a human, you'd be _begging _me to take you under my wing, you'd be just out of college and needed some guidance in the world!"

"I've been twenty years old for about one hundred and six, you forget that."

"Psh, I did not! I've been twenty five for way longer than you! I've got more experience than you, and therefore, I am your superior." Germany could tell this argument was getting nowhere, fast, so he decided to just agree.

"Fine, you are my superior."

"And what's more, I- wait, what?"

"I said, fine, you are my superior." With a wide grin, Prussia glomped him, awarding him a much unappreciated noogie.

"So you finally understand, huh?" he laughed out, holding a struggling Ludwig in a choke hold at the crook of his elbow. In flooded the memories of when this was a usual occurrence at home, when Gil would tease him or noogie him or pick him up and twirl him in the air. It was times like these he greatly appreciated his strength, using it to pry himself out.

"If you don't mind, I have to make dinner, bruder."

"What? Oh yeah! The awesome me needs food!" Germany sighed.

"Could you please _help _for once?"

"Tch, hell no! I don't cook, I'm too cool for that shit."

"We must all work for what we desire in life, bruder, never forget that."

Prussia rolled his eyes. "I told you that _ages _ago, don't think you can just turn it around and expect me not to remember."

"Do you want dinner?"

"Hell yeah! That's what I've been saying!"

"Either you help me, or I won't cook." Prussia ran this through his mind with a frown, debating whether he would risk burning the house down when he cooked by himself, or suck it up and help his brother with the cooking.

The two sat in front of the fire, sated and full after the meal. They each had their beers out, Germany's more emptier than Prussia's, swigging it every few minutes. The dull drone of the television could be heard, set to the only channel the two could agree on. Soccer.

They had long since stopped watching, Gil had turned down the sound when teams changed. Silently they drank, Germany soon becoming finished with his second beer even before Gil had finished his first.

"Hey, slow down there, buddy. I don't want to have to drag you to your room." Germany listened to his soft voice, barely recognizing the teasing tone it contained.

"Ya can't drag me...'m too heavy" he drawled, eyes bloodshot.

Prussia dragged Germany's lolling head onto his lap, stroking the hair slowly, another thing he did when Germany was younger. "I was kidding, dummkopf" he whispered, those drunken eyes closing tiredly. He gazed lovingly into that sweet, innocent face, watching it slowly fall asleep.

"Nacht, mein kleine engel."


	3. First time

Chapter 3 guys! Idek if anyone is reading this, but if so thank you! Even better if you like it, cuz that means a hell of a lot. And if a few of you wouldn't mind reviewing, maybe two or three, that'd be great. I'm not postponing a chapter If I don't get any, it'd just boost my self esteem and get me pumped to write another chapter sooner if you guys like it a lot.

Warnings: First time virginal sex (le gasp), swearing and junk, basically the same ones as the last chapters

Disclaimer: LOL no, I don't own Hetalia

Weeks passed, and barely any words were said between the brothers. Ludwig had woken up that morning, head on his brothers lap, snoring. Gilbert's hand rested on his stomach, and the other on the crown of his head, and he was mumbling something about "love" and "angels", which he couldn't decode. He shook it off, and tried to get up, but Prussia's hands grabbed him back, snuggling him like an overgrown teddy bear.

"Bruder, get off..."

"Mmm...West~" Ludwig stiffened, listening closely. "So good..." Running out of the room, Germany left for work, missing the muttered "you're such a good cook..." that came from Prussia's mouth.

When he came home, Prussia couldn't for the life of him figure out what was wrong, but returned the stony silence with equal force. They didn't talk, or even share a glance with each other, Gilbert still trying to figure out what he did wrong.

"Yo, Lud?" Said man turned around, not meeting his brother's eyes. "What the hell is up with you? You haven't been talking to me, and whenever you do that, it means I did something wrong." Germany looked away, swallowing before he tried to find the words to explain.

"W-well, when I woke up that day a couple weeks ago, you said some...things..."

"Things? I was sleeping, how the hell should I remember?"

"You said something about angels...and you said I was good at something..." He blushed, mind straying to the impossible. First calling him lover, then this...

"Wow West, you are something!" Prussia cackled, patting him on the back. "I didn't know your mind was that dirty!"

"Shut up! What else was I supposed to think?"

"I was dreaming about your goddamn cooking for Christ's sake, you made angel shaped sugar cookies for me! I remember now, my dream was about you cooking me the angel cookies, and I was in a blimp playing the guitar for the Chancellor!" He wiped a tear of mirth from his eye. "Man, I should _not _go to sleep drunk."

"You _also _said something about love." Ludwig waited with baited breath, not knowing what he wanted the answer to be.

"Hmm...don't remember anything about that, bro. Maybe you _want _me to remember something? Possibly about you?" He teased, raising a thin eyebrow and laughed like an idiot once he saw his beloved brother's face.

"Don't be so preposterous! Why would I want you to dream about me?"

"I dunno, I _am_ a stud. If I were you I'd be _honored _if my awesome brother dreamed about me!"

"Ja, right." He rolled his eyes. "And it's pronounced 'dreamt' not 'dreamed'"

"Psh, whatever! Shows what you know..."

"Which is obviously more than you." Gilbert growled and tackled him from behind, sending them both flying towards the coffee table. Ludwig's head barely missed the sharp corner, but his shoulder wasn't so lucky, pangs of agony shooting through his system.

"Take it back!"

"Gilbert, get off me!"

"Nein! Not until you take it back!" He yelled angrily, years of anger pent up within him flowing out finally. Being compared to his younger sibling had taken it's toll on him, and he wouldn't take any more.

"Fine! I take it back!" Once Gilbert calmed down, he was let go, confused and hurt. "What in the hell was that about?" His brother huffed and looked away, huddled against the couch, and replied in a whisper.

"You don't know what it's like to be constantly compared to your younger sibling. Listening to people always saying '_Why aren't you more like Germany?'_ and '_Why aren't you as smart as Ludwig? He knows everything.'_ Oh and of course, my favorite-" his voice held a venom of sarcasm, '_You'll never be as good as your brother is. You're just a failure!'_" He sighed and sat back against the sofa, head in hands, Germany staring at him. "Guess I just had enough and snapped. I'm sorry."

Said man leaned forward, pressing a tentative kiss to Prussia's snow white hair. Tears fell like bullets as he whipped his head up, staring in confusion at his brothers blushing face. "You'll never be a failure, bruder. Not to me." It came out as a whisper, but the words were totally true.

"Heh, thanks West." He chuckled and wiped his eyes, gathering his stern sibling in his arms and hugging him against his will. "I think that was the first time you've kissed me in years. The last time was when you were twelve. Course, that wasn't a _real_ kiss. You used to give me kisses on the lips until you got too shy and that's when you stopped."

"Of course I stopped, it was inappropriate!"

"Still, can't you give me a real kiss? To make me feel better?" He made a pouty face, bringing up more tears to coax his brother. Germany _really _didn't want to. After the whole 'lover' incident a few weeks ago, and Prussia's dreams, he didn't feel up to doing anything remotely related to lips or kissing. But, being the kind and sensitive younger brother that he was, he caved.

"Fine, but only _once _will I do it. Not again." At that answer, Gil waited, Germany's face coming closer and lips puckering for an innocent kiss. They shared the lip lock for a few seconds, and they each pulled back, Prussia grinning, Germany flustered. It was safe to say that the kiss sparked something in each brother, more prominent because of the blush on Ludwig's face. Prussia noted how soft Germany's lips were. He thought they would be tougher, like him.

"Something wrong, Luddy?" Prussia teased, watching as Germany's face turned away and he fidgeted. "Don't tell me, that was your first kiss?" He guffawed loudly, obviously missing the way the blondes eyes shifted towards him. Was it his fault he was a workaholic and never went out? He barely had time for relaxing, let alone going to clubs and hanging out with friends, as Gilbert was so used to doing.

"It was! Lemme guess, you've never been laid before, either?" He snickered as Germany shook his head more, trying not to punch his brother for making fun of him. "Come on, at this rate you'll be a virgin for the rest of your life! You've gotta get outta the house, bro."

"Since when are my sexual encounters any of your business or interest?" The German growled, forcing the less than innocent ideas out of his head. Images that were slightly..._incestuous _in nature.

"Since I decided you're too much of a virgin to be my brother, that's when!" They stared at each other, Ludwig anticipating his next move, Gilbert wondering if it was socially appropriate for his next action. It became evident when he pounced on the other, sending them flying once again into the carpet. The albino grinned ferally as he took in the image of his brother face, blushing and flustered and...what was that? Arousal? Oh Gott it was, his stronger, taller brother was getting turned on at the feeling of being dominated.

Ludwig lay on the ground, straddled by Gilbert, heart racing faster and faster as the albino's face descended towards his quickly, soon feeling those marvelously soft lips against his own. The blonde stiffened, eyes shooting open and keeping his mouth shut as the other mouth worked furiously against his own, trying to pry it open. He made pitiful whimpering noises, unable to prevent himself from raising his shaking hands and fisting them in Gilbert's hair.

If he had ever kissed someone before, on the mouth like Prussia was doing now, he doubted it would feel as good as this one did. It was electric, sending small sparks through his brain, forcing him to kiss back. Gilbert held back his urges to plunder that innocent mouth, the fact that he was kissing his own brother slipping his mind. The only thing going through it was how good and natural it felt. Their mouths moved in tandem, slipping against each other, getting more desperate as time moved on.

"Mother fucker..." Prussia groaned, grabbing onto the blondes shirt tightly, resisting the urge to ravage Germany's mouth until it was bruised and purpling. Some part deep inside of him screamed to stop, but he was too far gone to care. They continued making out like horny teenagers, until one of them, they could never remember, pulled back.

"Holy shit, West...Man, for a virgin you're pretty good with your mouth." He uncurled his fingers from Germany's now crumpled shirt, licking his lips at the sight under him. Chest heaving and eyes darkened, he looked up, hands untangling themselves to rest on his brother's shoulders.

"Gilbert...what just...happened?"

"Kesese~ Don't you remember? You practically ate my face off, and I have to hand it to you, you're pretty good at it." He snickered and flicked Germany's red nose. Germany sputtered in turn.

"B-but that's just it! We kissed! We're not supposed to do that!" _Even if it felt really fucking good..._

"You didn't feel it?" He frowned. Something flared inside him the first time they kissed, or at least when _he _kissed Ludwig in his sleep. He knew that his brother was special, he just couldn't place _why._

"Other than your mouth on mine, no." Germany answered bluntly, masking his worst, or maybe best, fears. He had actually been kissed by his big brother, and he was consequently scared and enraptured at the fact that he _wanted _it to happen for some time now. He didn't even know why, but after he woke up with Prussia's lips on his he accepted it. He was in love with his older brother, and there was no erasing that fact. The frown intensified.

"Nothing? Damn!" Gilbert exclaimed, sitting straight up and huffing angrily. He looked slightly disappointed to Ludwig, who sat up too.

"Why does it matter if I felt something?"

"Because it means something...to me at least." Pouting, Gilbert leaned on his haunches, not meeting the blondes eyes. "If it's any consolation, I don't mind if you don't like me back." Germany practically facepalmed. Was his brother really that stupid?

"Gilbert...we just kissed for Gott's sake. You practically _jumped _me to do it, too! Doesn't that tell you anything?" He sighed defeatedly, mustering up the courage to admit himself. "If I didn't like you like that, why would I have continued kissing you instead of pushing you off?"

"Well...uhhh...maybe you...you don't..." Gilbert scratched the back of his head for a minute, trying to decipher whether his brother loved him as well. "Wait, so you _do _like me?" Germany sighed again. Obviously the only way to prove it was by action. Prussia soon had a lapful of his brother, and a mouthful of those delicious lips once more.

More fireworks erupted as they kissed yet again, more aware of their own goals. Germany's, to make his brother realize he loved him, Prussia's, to gain control of his raging erection that had by now taken over his whole mind. Hands tangled in shirts and hair, Gilbert leaning up a bit to remain at the same level as is slightly taller brother.

Their breathing became labored, more so on Germany's part as he tried to keep up with his brother's fervent working on his mouth. Once he was running out of air, he came up for a few breaths. Gilbert, whining at the loss of his warm mouth, decided to travel elsewhere, going down more and more until his lips reattached to his neck, earning him a much appreciated groan. Long, thin fingers made their way down Ludwig's shirt, pinching and pulling the taut skin.

"Gilbert...w-what are you doing?" He got no reply. Instead he received a sharp slap to his lower back.

"No talking, you'll ruin it", Gil hissed from between his teeth, hands slipping totally under the others shirt and lifting it over his head. "I intend on fixing that virgin thing of yours and putting it right, baby bro." Ludwig swallowed.

"You're not really going to...but we can't!" Gilbert chuckled darkly, taking his own shirt off.

"Oh, but we can~ And there's nothing you can do to stop me ravaging that lovely body of yours, either..." With Ludwig's shirt off, he paid more attention to his nipples, now perked in the cold air conditioning of the house. His thumb rolled over the left, while his mouth sucked and nipped at the one to his right.

As his eyes fluttered closed, Ludwig gazed down. His brother wasn't as toned and muscular as him, but he was pretty damn close. What he could see of his abs were well defined, and his pale forearms flexed as his long fingers pinched and pulled at his chest. "_Since when did he get this good looking?" _Germany thought, his train of thought breaking as Gilbert bucked his hips impatiently, rubbing against the small bulge in his pants.

"These _definitely _need to go", Gilbert growled. His hands moved from his nipples to Ludwig's jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them deftly. The blonde let out a small whimper, causing Gilbert to smirk like the Grinch. "Feeling good, Luddy?" He purposely caused his hand to brush over the ever growing mound in his boxers as he slid the clothing down his legs.

"A-arshloch...stop teasing me, dammit-" His words were cut off by a long drawn out moan, emanating from his own mouth. His brother had slipped his hand inside the flap of his underwear, and was currently digging the pad of his finger just under the head of his member.

"My my, you seem so sensitive~ Have you never even _masturbated _before?" Prussia's teasing was annoying him to no end, but he couldn't stop it, not while he was under this much pleasure. He noted to hit him over the head when they were through.

Prussia squeezed and tortured him with each flick of his wrist, with only the skills of a master. It felt so good, better than he had ever done it, but that might have been because it was his brother. The one he had been dreaming about secretly for the past few days, waking in a cold sweat after a particularly steamy dream. And he was on the bottom in all of them. The thought caused him to blush more profusely. Prussia noticed.

"You okay?" The pressure on his cock lessened as the hand around it released its grip, slowing the pace marginally and keeping him from an early orgasm.

"Ja...it just feels-"

"Good?" Prussia gave an amused grin. "Well it's about to feel _a lot _better real soon..."

"What are you talking about? 

"Come on, West! You can't expect me to sit here and jack you off and get nothing in return now do you? And besides-" he leaned in and purred in his brother's ear, his tone taking a husky quality, "I've wanted to do this since I kissed those gorgeous lips of yours~"

The German groaned in defeat and slight arousal. His brother's voice, taking that guttural, growling tone, shattered whatever self restraint he had left. "Fine, just...just make it quick!"

"Anything for you, baby brother~" His hand slipped into the other's jeans, groping his ass before running a finger between his cheeks, searching for the pucker. Germany shivered when he located it, digging his carefully trimmed fingernails into Gilbert's back. He prepared him quickly, dry fingers stretching dry passage, and it hurt like a bitch. "Ready?"

"Can't we do it somewhere better, like the bed?"

"Can't you ride me?"

"Bruder, do you really think with my experience I know how to do that?"

"What experience?"

"_Exactly_. Now, get me to the bed." Gilbert rolled his eyes, standing up and carrying Germany bridal style to the bed, his arms hooked under the younger's muscular back. Once in, he was thrown unceremoniously onto his own bed, Prussia looming over him like a bird of prey.

"Now, no more excuses. I'm gonna fuck you, like I've wanted for weeks, and you're gonna take it, got it?" Germany glared and pouted, though he wouldn't admit it later.

"With that attitude, you'd be better off getting some from your hand." In an instant he was pushed down, teeth lodged in his neck and blood trickling down. He had to admit it felt good, it was every one of his wet dreams coming true. While he was distracted by the bite on his neck, Prussia pushed in, invading Germany like he wanted, moving into the hilt. It took a while for the blonde tp adjust, and it fucking _hurt. _Once he was loose enough, Prussia started moving swiftly and with accurate thrusts, displaying just how much power he wielded over his new lover.

Sometime during their lovemaking, Germany squeezed his muscles tight around his brother, warning him of his impending orgasm. "B-brother...I feel strange..."

"Hm? You're going to...nghh...cum, Luddy. Haven't you..._shit- _done this before?" Ludwig held back his release long enough to answer.

"I h-have, but...it hasn't felt anything like._..there, hit there!..._like this..." He blushed, knowing full well why it felt different than his hand.

"Glad to know...I have...fuuuuck...such an impact, then-" He groaned, too close to release to keep talking. He slammed in and out, repeatedly stabbing Germany's prostate, causing white flashes behind his eyes and his seed to spray onto their stomachs. He could almost hear his name through the fog of his own orgasm.

After their high wore off, and the adrenaline stopped pumping, they opened their eyes. Gilbert was still on his knees above him. "So...how was losing the v-card?"

"It was...better than I expected, actually."

"Yes! My awesome skills in bed will rule all!" Gilbert gave a fist pump, laughing like a maniac as he fell onto the bed with a flop. A small silence followed by Ludwig's sudden movement, leaning up on one elbow and looking over at his lover.

"Was it your first?" He knew it was a stupid question, after witnessing his skill in bed, but he needed his fears confirmed.

"Sorry West, but you were a bit late to the party." He tipped his head aside, looking at Germany's disappointed face. "It wasn't out of choice, you know. It was all politics, really. Forging alliances with the other nations wasn't easy, and I didn't like it." Ludwig nodded and lay his head on his lover's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat.

"You do..._love _me, right?"

"What? Of course I do, West! I don't fuck people unless I do."

"But the alliances-"

"Were forced, I didn't have a choice. Come on, Luddy, if I didn't like you, would I have kissed you those times?"

He had a point. Satisfied with his answer, Germany closed his eyes, smiling as he got the best night's sleep of his life.

I know the sex was a bit rushed, and it took forever to get me to crank this out, but here it finally is! This is still an mpreg and marriage fic, so nothing really exciting is going to happen for a while, but these next chapters might be a bit fun...

Reviews make me happy!


	4. I don't kiss on the first date

Chapter four! Thank you to SenkiroWolf and mein liebe for reviewing! Everyone else, shame on you! JK I love you all~

I know the smut was short, but that's because I don't want this to be a smut centered fic, especially with all my other smut fics out there.

Any translations are from Google translate, so feel free to correct me.

* * *

><p><p>

Ludwig shot up in bed, back aching and mind reeling from last night events. Let's see, he _finally _kissed his brother, made out with him for a bit, then consented to sex with him. No, sex was too vulgar a word for it, especially since there was more passion than pleasure then. He supposed it would be "lovemaking" or something sappy like that, but he was too tired at the moment to think of a different word.

He glanced at the clock. 8:13. For a Saturday he was up rather early, he preferred sleeping in until 10 or later, since he had to catch up on what he lost by waking up at five on the weekdays. He checked next to him. There was his brother, spread eagle on the bed, the comforter slipping off his waist onto the floor. He snored so that his Adam's apple vibrated and his nose twitched, some drool dripping down his chin onto the pillow. With a smile, Germany lay back down, resting his head on his brother's chest and listened to the faint heartbeat and twirling his finger around the albino's bellybutton. It made it's way to the remnants of the happy trail that peeked out from under the covers.

Suddenly a frightening thought passed through his mind and wriggled its way deep into his brain. What if he didn't mean it? What if it was just a one night stand and Ludwig was stupid enough to go along with it? He had become too engrossed in the thought that his brother actually might _like him back. _Those sparks he had talked about when they kissed? Hah! He was probably too horny or too deep in the throes of passion, it might have been the testosterone kicking in for all he knew.

"Mmf-" Prussia gave a low laugh in his sleep, catching Germany by his wrist (and by surprise, might he add). "You should know better than to do that while someone is sleeping, bro. I could have started an all out tickle war on you and you'd never suspect it! Kesese~" He tugged his brother by the wrist back into his chest, giving him an unappreciated noogie. "Why the long face, bruder?"

"It's nothing, just thinking is all."

"You're not "_just thinking_",that's bullshit. Every time something bothers you, you keep it inside. Who knows you better than your bruder?" Ludwig knew Gilbert would think him a sappy fool if he ever voiced his concerns, but he would also pester him to the point that his ears fell off if he didn't. He made his choice, and braced himself.

"You do..._love _me, right? Last night wasn't just a one night stand to you?" He waited for the blasting laughter to ring in his ears. It didn't come. Instead he received two arms folding around his waist tightly, latching onto him.

"You really _are _an idiot, West..." Prussia was mumbling into his neck, kissing it softly. "Really, after last night, you'd think I'd leave you? Tch, fat chance." A smile made it's way onto Germany's face and he looked at his brother, face still buried in his shoulder.

"I have my reasons you know, for thinking that. You're notorious for one night stands."

"Who told you that?"

"No one had to tell me, I just know you'd be notorious for it."

"Right West, and you're ass isn't as tight as a keyhole either!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Prussia laughed and pulled back, pinching the skin on Germany's waist and shaking his head. "You're too damn adorable for your own good, bro." He yawned widely, Germany recoiling in disgust.

"Have you brushed your teeth since you arrived here?"

"Nah, that shit's for neat freaks like you. Besides, what's the point of doing it before eating breakfast?" He stretched his back and swung his legs over, pulling his discarded boxer briefs on. "Oh, you might wanna clean the sheets before you make breakfast, Luddy. You made quiet a mess last night!" He dodged the pillow being pegged at him and slipped into the living room, flopping onto the couch and picking up a magazine on the coffee table.

"What exactly makes you think I'll make breakfast for you?" Gilbert flipped a page of the porn he picked up, snorting.

"Because you're a better fucking cook than me, and I'll just burn every one of your pans until I get food, that's why!" Germany grumbled, snatching the porn from his brother's hands-and ripping out his favorite page in the process- and left to make breakfast. Several minutes passed, and what looked like a smoking tan frisbee was thrown onto his lap, burning his skin.

"There. That's all the breakfast you're getting!" Gilbert chuckled, tossing the pancake from hand to hand as he blew on it, then took a bite. He chewed on it as he walked, reaching Ludwig's back then swallowing the last morsel and wrapping his arms around Ludwig's waist.

"You're adorable when you're angry~"

"Be quiet. Men aren't adorable."

"Aww, is my cute Westen sensitive?" Ludwig tried not to pout, just like when he was a child asking for some more candy or trying to worm his way into letting Gilbert give him a sip of beer underage. He poured the last of the batter onto the pan, and Gilbert reached around, stealing the spoon.

"Hey!"

"Oh, relax, bro. I was just gonna make a heart!" The spoon spread the batter down lower, connecting them at a point before it evened it out, making a lumpy and deformed shape that somewhat resembled a heart. "There you go, wasn't so hard was it?" Prussia pinched his cheeks before stealing another pancake and returning to his post on the couch. Ludwig meanwhile was blushing at the pan, averting his eyes and smiling.

"Hey, West?"

"Hm?"

"Are you still sore?" Ludwig looked up from his desk at Prussia, who was perched on the edge.

"Not very." It took him a small amount of time, only days, for him to get used to the sexual questions, as he was constantly bombarded with comments about his body and lack of experience in bed. And also how tight his ass was apparently. He learned to brush off some of the more lewd comment without blushing.

"Gut. Say, feel like going on an adventure?"

"Depends on if this adventure involves going to a play park with slides..."

"Oh, come on! That was _one _time! I'm surprised you even remember that, you were only about six."

"How could I not remember it?. You slid down _backwards _with _no _idea where you were going, and split your head on a wooden pole. I had to call an ambulance while you were passed out on the grass with blood pooling around your head!"

"Really? I don't remember that part..." He scratched his head.

"Exactly my point. Now, what is this _adventure_?" He sat back and twirled his chair to face his brother.

"Skinny dipping!"

"..."

"Come on!"

"Absolutely not."

"I promise I won't do anything to you!"

"No. Why would you even think of that?"

"Because I know you're bored out of that pretty little mind of yours and you need something to do." Germany debated inside his mind. He didn't have any work, as he had just come home, and nothing was entertaining him right now. It was 4 o'clock, too early for dinner, and he had never been swimming in his life, save that one time Prussia tried to teach him and he almost drowned. Trust him to make a child start in the deep end...

"Fine, but _no _touching, got it?" He stood up, and immediately was grabbed by Prussia around the waist. He sighed. "Don't we need supplies? Towels, sunscreen? A pool pass?"

"Towels, yes. Sunscreen, yes. But we, bruderlein, are going to the beach!" He pulled his hand back, blushing, and went to fetch the items, also grabbing their swim suits and putting everything in a canvas bag. He returned, wringing his hands awkwardly. Ludwig took the hint and moved closer, noting how his brother's face lit up when he was allowed the chance to put his arm around his waist again. It wasn't...uncomfortable, per say, but it was still new.

"Bruder, which beach are we going to?" Germany asked, watching as his sibling turned off the highway leading to their destination. This wasn't the normal way.

"Oh, just some little place me and Toni and Francis found while we were looking for the nude beaches on the West side. We went the wrong way and came back to my end accidentally. Surprised we didn't find another beach here, that's where most of them are you know!"

"There are nude beaches?"

"Hey! No need to scream! Fuck, yeah there are, but most of them are on the East side. I know your pansy ass couldn't take all that junk hanging out in the open, could it? Kesese!" Germany glared and hit him on the thigh, making the car swerve.

"Why are there nude beaches in your side of Germany?"

"Don't you mean my _former _side? And, well, that was because it pissed Ivan off so much, and come on, how fun is nudism?"

"If I had known I'd never have allowed it..." He crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. Was all this going on while he wasn't aware?

"Well that's the other reason. I knew it'd annoy you too and make you squirm, but I decided not to tell 'cuz you nail me to a post."

"You're such an idiot" Germany grumbled under his breath, noting to himself to ban all the nude beaches when they got home.

The beach they arrived at was as pristine as a blank sheet of paper, no trash or leftover towels littering the sand. The water wasn't muddy as some of the other ones were, it was almost the exact same shade of blue as Ludwig's eyes.

_ Almost like Kornblume..._

Prussia snapped out of his reverie to the sound of Germany shouting at him from the brush. "Why the hell did you bring our swimsuits? I thought you said we were going skinny dipping?"

"We are, I brought them in case you got too scared to expose your vital regions to me again."

"I'm not scared! If you're so brave you have to go out first!" Germany crouched down low, hiding himself in the dunes and high grass and watched as Prussia scoffed and stripped down to nothing, parading across the sand.

"_Oh look at me! I'm Germany and I'm too much of a stick in the mud to bare all to my bruder who I had mind and load blowing sex with!" _His voice took a haughty and all too unlike Germany's tone, running away with a 'Kesese!' as Ludwig jumped out and chased him. Hurdling across logs and dunes, swerving to lose his captor, and hiding behind a boulder couldn't keep Germany from locating him and the two rolled around in the sand, the blonde decking punches and the albino blocking them all skillfully. The playful fight only ended when Prussia successfully rolled on top, pinning his brother to the sand as he struggled.

"Well, looks like I win, since I'm on top, bruderlein." He gave a cocky grin. "But you already know what that feels like, don't you?" The blonde scoffed and shoved him off, dusting himself off.

"If all you wanted to do while we were here was tease me and make sexual innuendos, then I'll be taking the keys and going home, thank you very much." He walked away, leaving Gil pouting on the sand.

"Don't you wanna learn how to swim though?" That made him stop. "Ha! Knew you'd come crawling back to me..." Prussia's voice traveled closer as he ran to his brother, yanking him to the tide. "You were so cute the last time you tried to swim~ Granted, you almost drowned and I had to save you-but let's forget that for now and get to swimming!" The younger sighed and stepped into the water, going up to his chest and bobbing with the flow of the tide.

Prussia stepped in after him, walking carefully over submerged stones and weeds about fifteen feet away to the side, gesturing to Germany to come over. "Just hold out your arms horizontally like this, and swing them back under the water. Then you have to kick your legs, but don't just splash them on the surface, you have to do it under the water a bit! And also, don't forget to breath. Turn your head each time you take a stroke and breath through your mouth, but try not to swallow any water, okay?"

Germany tried to understand and remember everything at once, and did as told. Not surprising to his older brother, he failed and sunk immediately, coming up a few seconds later for gasping breaths. "H-how about I s-show y-you?" He chuckled and swam over, making each movement deliberate to demonstrate to Ludwig. His long, white arms stretched far in the water, scooping the liquid under and behind him, propelling him forward with the aid of his feet. The white hair stuck to his pale face as he turned it and gasped for air, closing his mouth once more to submerge his head under the water and repeat the process.

Ludwig took careful note of everything he did, but it all seemed to complicated. The most he could do was doggy paddle to him, or try and copy the routine and get about three feet without his body betraying his mind and losing all hand-eye coordination and drowning. It wasn't a pretty though, having Prussia save him every time he did so, especially since he was a fully grown man, extremely capable in war and violence, but still didn't know how to swim. The thought of his brother teasing him for the rest of his life, however, spurred him on, fueling his desire to prove to him that he could master this simple skill.

He threw himself onto his stomach, stretching his arms out and bringing them back, hands cupping and scooping the water, legs flailing, but working to move him forward. He got farther than he expected, but since his muscles weren't used to this type of workout, they were strained by just that tiny effort. He stood up, beaming, and turned around to face his incredulous brother.

"Duuuuuuuuude! How the hell do you learn so fuckin' fast?" Germany shrugged.

"You're a good teacher."

The brothers sat on the sand, laid out on the towels they had brought, and sipping from the beer bottle's Germany always had stashed in the trunk of the car. It had gotten colder and darker, but their swimming trunks were still on, neither bothering to go through the hassle of getting fully dressed in case they felt like swimming again. Germany was pleasantly surprised when Prussia kept his promise of not molesting him when they were naked in the water, though he noticed that he kept his red eyes averted when they stepped out of the ocean. It was a quieter evening than he expected too, wondering if Prussia had anything up his sleeve to annoy him.

"Can we do this tomorrow?" The albino asked quietly, sipping his beer and staring up at the scant stars in the dark sky. Germany sighed apologetically.

"I can't. Work is going later tomorrow and I've just gotten news of a new project that might consume most of my evenings."

"Oh? What project?" Ludwig knew he was feigning interest to mask his disappointment, but he obliged him.

"I have to make the design plans for a new hospital downtown, and they need it by Friday. So that means..." he counted, "five days that I'll be staying late in the office."

"Damn! What am I supposed to do while you're gone?" He shot up above his towel, scowling at the thought of being alone. He had had enough of that at Russia.

"I don't know, get a job? Try not to drink all of my beer? Clean? Walk the dogs?"

"Tch, fat chance. I'm too awesome for that shit anyways. I'll just go out or something." He lay back down and looked over, extending his arm and playing Ludwig's hair. "You should really go out more. You're no fun when you don't. Staying inside an office and doing work is making you age badly."

Germany raised an eyebrow slowly and looked quizzically to his sibling. Then he burst out laughing. "Where in Gott's name did you get that from?" he asked, holding his trembling stomach.

"What! It's true! You've always got a stick so far up your ass it's messing up your brain, West!" He started to laugh too, not at what he had said, but at the sight of his normally so stern brother losing his self restraint. He liked it, and wanted to see more of that beautiful, innocent face again.

"Age badly? Really? Am I like some old wine to you? Seriously, you're starting to sound like Francis with the way you talk sometimes, bruder." Germany held his abs still, which were starting to ache. His breathing calmed after a while, and small chuckles let slip every so often.

Prussia smiled but stayed silent, laying back down on his towel and folding his arms under his head. He watched the waves roll in and out, and the sun sink ever lower. Why was he such an idiot? Why didn't he see it sooner, the way he loved his brother was definitely more than normal. Even before the kiss he knew something was up. All those times he caught himself staring at the teen when they lived and learned together. One instance stood out particularly clearly in his mind, when he was about twenty, and the blonde sixteen. His sword was high in his hand, and he was training with a wood block, chips flying to the grass as Germany read an old book. Every so often he looked over, wondering if he was being watched, or better yet, stared at for his amazing skill with the weapon. But each time, he found his brother still engrossed in that silly book, far too deep in its pages to ever see his brother.

After every glance, Prussia tried harder, yelling louder, hitting more, moving faster, sweating more, just for one rare look from his kleiner bruder. What he wouldn't give to have those sapphire eyes go in his direction, watching his every move with fascination and reverence. It was at that point that he knew something was off. Most siblings could care less if their brother watched them train, most would prefer if they didn't. But he...he _wanted _to be watched, and that was the start of his love. Slowly, he tried to quash it, making sure every time he went out for a battle, he went straight to the infirmary, making less than solid excuses as to why Ludwig wasn't allowed to come in and tend to his wounds.

Then, Germany left to be on his own, and his burden of keeping his secret was safe and hidden. He could tolerate Russia's house, if only he allowed himself to slip into his little world where all he wanted was his brother's unconditional love, and for those soft hands to be in his.

"Can I invite Francis and Toni to dinner tomorrow?" Germany looked over, peeling his tired head from the window to look at the albino.

"Why? I won't even be home."

"Well, when _will _you be home?"

"Around ten or eleven at night."

"Shit...Can I do it really quickly right now? I'll make dinner and everything, you don't have to lift a finger, okay?"

"Ja, but again, why do you want them over?" Prussia got out his cell phone, putting on Toni's speed dial and listening to the tone. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, Germany glaring at him from the side. He wasn't a fan of being ignored.

"Yeah, just come over and bring Arthur and Lovino. I don't _care _if he wants to come, drag him out of the fucking house if you have to. And no, this isn't a potluck, tell the Brit to leave his shitty food at home, and don't bring any tomatoes Toni. Yeah, it's what, 8 o'clock right now? Yeah just come now. Alright, see ya in a bit." He hung up and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Sorry 'bout that, bro. I just really wanted them to come over for some reason." He held Ludwig's hand gently, rubbing the back with his thumb. "I just wanna...show them something." His answer was rather cryptic, but so was he, so Germany accepted it, not bothering to wonder.

"Mon ami, let us in!"

"Si, it's kinda cold out here."

"Open the fucking door bastard!"

"You better have some tea in your cupboard to warm me up, gits!"

"Jesus Christ! Calm the fuck down, I'm coming, I'm coming. It shouldn't be _that _cold outside, should it?" His question was answered by the flurry of snow pouring in the door after the crowd jostled inside.

"Does _that _answer your question, potato bastard?"

"Aww, is cute little Lovi too far from home?" Prussia cooed, dodging the punch sent his way. "Just hang your stuff in the closet. Toni, Francis, you know where the living room is. Luddy's getting changed out of his swimsuit."

Prussia went off, ignoring Lovino's grumbling about "a second potato bastard", and reached the kitchen, taking the homemade pizza from the oven. They had both agreed that Prussia would cook, and this was the easiest thing to make, not to mention pleasing to half off his guests. Francis would have to deal with how un-gourmet it was.

"You better get ready to be on your hands and knees groveling at my feet, Romano. I made you guys pizza." Lovino's grumbling quieted a bit when he was handed a slice, eating it slowly as if he was checking for chloroform.

"Now, why did you invite us here?" Francis inquired, wincing away from his piece and picking it up slowly.

"Just eat it, you git! Probably wanted to gloat to us about how he's so awesome, am I right?"

"Half right. You guys already know how awesome I am so I don't need to tell you anymore, but I am gonna gloat about my recent conquest!"

"What conquest?" Germany questioned, stepping out of the bedroom, clad in his black tank top and a pair of jeans. He took a seat next to Prussia, and looked at him.

"Yeah, and why couldn't you have just told us over the phone?" asked England, sipping his tea and placing it back on the saucer.

"Because, since you guys are my best friends," he waved his hand to the remaining bad touch trio, "and you guys are their respective lovers, I thought I should reveal mine to you!" The room went silent, except for England's quiet sputtering and Germany's gaping mouth.

"Well, it certainly looks like everyone is surprised except for us, doesn't it Francis?"

"Oui, I knew this was coming. You couldn't have just told us in private to save dear Allemagne the shock?"

"Nah, he's cute when he's red like this!" He laughed and gathered a stunned Germany close, kissing his temple and messing up his hair.

"Might want to check if he's even breathing, amigo..." Spain reached over and poked his cheek, getting swatted away by Prussia afterwards.

"Lud, you okay? Seriously, what's the big deal if you're my lover? You're happy, right?"

"I think the news just took him as a shock, mon ami. I'm sure he's ecstatic on the inside."

"Pft, he should have known it by now. I fucked him already, didn't I? And I told him I loved him and just took him out on a date today!" Germany was slowly becoming unfrozen, the heat in his face melting his expression into one of complete shame. Why didn't he expect it? The prospect of such a word coming out of his brother mouth was a shock in itself. "Lover" was more personal than Gilbert could get, even after the fact that they had already expressed their love for each other only a few days ago. And was that experience at the beach a date? It seemed more in the likes of just 'hanging out' than a real bonafide date.

"Oy, I think he's finally alive again." Said England, reclining back onto his seat.

"Ja...I'm fine." Germany croaked out, leaning heavily onto his brother's shoulder, and hiding his red face in his neck. "You could have at least _told _me you were taking me out on a date."

"Well I assumed you knew! Even if I did call it an adventure instead, it was kind of romantic, right?"

"Yes, because watching me drown in the ocean while trying to learn to swim is romantic."

"We talked on the beach didn't we? There was a sunset and the stars were coming out, weren't they? How is that not romantic?"

"Well, I must say, it is slightly romantic." Francis added, standing up and moving tot he kitchen to get out some wine he brought when he came in. "I expected less from you, to be honest."

"Oh, go choke on a dick, Francis!"

"Do I get a choice as to whose? Because I would much rather have my dear Angleterre in my mouth than someone elses."

"Hey! Don't talk about me that way, frog!" Prussia smirked, watching France sit back down and wrap an arm around England's almost unwilling waist. He folded his arms and turned his head, but snuggled in anyways, laying his head down. Antonio copied, wrestling Lovino onto his lap and holding him there securely while he struggled. Gil looked around and laughed. There was everyone, holding their lovers on the couch.

"I didn't know you guys were dating..." Germany said quietly, holding Prussia's hand and nodding in France's and England's direction. "You always hate each other, ja?"

"It was a while ago, cher. One day I just decided to ask him out, and I thought he would take it as a joke and refuse, but he stood there sputtering and blushing until he could say yes." He silenced a protesting Arthur with a kiss.

"What about you two? Didn't you always say you hated Spain?" asked Gilbert.

"I do! But I hate him less now, for your information."

"He asked me out, actually. Well, one day we were in the tomato field and he held my hand! And then he kissed on the cheek and turned red as a tomato."

"Shut up! I did not!" Germany chuckled, fiddling with the end of his shirt. "How'd you guys get together, anyways? You don't even like the same things."

"Au contraire, little Lovino. I'm sure Ludwig likes me, and I like myself, so that's one thing. We both like beer, and football, and sex. Oh, and cars. He likes reading and I like playing video games, so we can bond over those. What do you and Toni have to bond over, tomatoes?"

Gilbert and Lovino argued, the former laughing at the latter's face, while everyone around them watched. Sooner or later, Spain dragged Lovino back and kissed him to shut him up, Gilbert doing the same to Ludwig because he could. Whistles and shouts were given and Ludwig had to hide his blushing face. "Kesese~ Isn't my bruderlein a cutie?"

"I've already told you, men aren't cute!" Germany said through a yawn, masking it with his hand. "One more cute comment and I'll...cahhhhstrate you..."

"Cahhhhstrate me? What the hell is cahhhhstrating, Lud?"

"Shut up, I'm tired." He yawned again and tried not to close his eyes in front of guests, but ended up laying his heavy head on his brother's shoulder. His yawn prompted more yawns from everyone else, and soon England and Spain had fallen asleep.

"Damn Ludwig, look what you did."

"I guess I should take tomato bastard here home before he drools on your stupid carpet."

"How kind of you, Romano" Prussia said sarcastically. "France, you should probably take Artie home too, I don't want him sleep walking and making a fire in the kitchen when he tries to make food in his sleep."

"Oui, exactly what I was thinking, ami." France heaved a snoring England up and walked him out, stealing a glance at his ass every few steps, same as Romano with Spain. Once they were out, Prussia shook Germany lightly.

"Luddy, wake up. You gotta get to bed before you pass out a work tomorrow." Ludwig whined quietly and snuggled closer, practically on Prussia's lap purring like a kitten. Gil pouted and sighed, heaving his sleeping lover up bridal style and carrying him to the bed. "Guess that news really exhausted you, didn't it?" He whispered, tucking Ludwig in and going to brush his teeth. He came back and got under the covers, smiling when his sibling clung to him again, laying his blonde head on his chest.

"I love being the older brother~" he whispered, before kissing Germany temple and closing his eyes.

Reviews please! And some input as to whether or not I should bump this up to an M rating...even though there was only one smut scene.


	5. Psychopathy

Yayy! Chapter...5? Idek anymore xD This one might seem a bit random though, because right after chap. 4 came some..._events _that I thought would be too early in the story, so I'm totally making this chapter up in my head...

SenkiroWolf, SamiBeilschmidt813, watergoddesskasey, I'm writing this story for you basically ^^ No one else seems very interested even though they put it in their faves...-is a review whore-

Anyways, on with the show!

(Friday, November 20, 1989)

"Fuck..."

"Jesus West, you like, cut my dick off with your ass! If I can't pee today I blame you."

"You think I'm any better off? I can barely move!"

"That's just the power of the awesome five meters talkin'!"

"No, it's your ego talking. If I get even one question as to why I can't sit at my desk today I will personally castrate you."

"You wouldn't do that, you'd miss my cum too much! Did I really bruise you that much?"

"See for yourself..."

"Ohh...ouch, sorry Lud, guess I couldn't control myself. Well, heh, it's hard when you're begging for my cock every night."

"I am not!"

"That's not what your dick says when I come home, its practically jumping out of your pants."

"..."

"What?"

"It does not."

"You'll have to come to terms with the truth sooner or later, liebling. The faster you do the better, and the faster you get your wish."

"My wish?"

"To get fucked so hard by Awesome junior here that you won't be able to walk for a week!"

"You're an idiot, brother. I would never _beg_ for anything, except for some silence from you when I work. Now shut up and go to sleep."

"Nah, I'mma go for a smoke."

"It's almost _midnight, _come back to bed."

"Oh? So you miss me now?"

"No, I just don't want you freezing yourself outside and trying to get me to cuddle you while you're as cold as ice. If you have to, wear a bathrobe or something."

"That shit's for women, man! Ah, screw it, I'll just crack a window and stay in here."

"Gil, don't-"

"Too late, I'm not gonna put this bad boy out after I just lit it. And anyways, what's the problem, the window's open, I'm still warm and snuggly, and there won't be any second hand smoke if I point it out the window!"

"It doesn't work that way..." Germany grumbled but cuddled up to his older brother anyway, arms wrapping automatically around his torso. "Why do you smoke those?"

"Eh, I dunno. Just a habit I picked up in Russia I suppose. He would get whole crates of Cuban cigars each month and call up Al just to brag. Kesesese~ I was in the basement one time and I could hear that American screaming from the phone. Something about Commies and _Gitmo..." _He shrugged and inhaled deeply, groaning silently as the nicotine raced through his veins, heightening that after-sex feeling he always loved. He leaned over, blew a smoke ring around Ludwig's face and laughed when his nose twitched.

"Put that damn thing out and sleep, Gil. I still have to go to work tomorrow."

"It's almost out. Here, you wanna puff?"

"You know I stopped smoking those things when you left. They don't relieve stress anymore, just give me cancer."

"Fine, but maybe if you started again you'd be less uptight." He stretched and took a last drag, stubbing it out on the side table wood and throwing it out the open window. Yawning, he wrapped his arm around Germany's shoulder.

"Very inconspicuous, bruder" he scoffed quietly, nudging the Prussian's chin for a kiss. He was about to fall asleep when Gilbert spoke up.

"Lud?"

"Mm?"

"Can I come with you to work tomorrow? Please?"

"Why would you want to do that?" he answered tiredly, eyes threatening to close. "You don't even like work."

"I know, I just wanna see what you do. Where's your office, again?"

"Not now, bruder."

"It's my last question, okay?"

"Fine, it's down in Berlin, in Mitte. But I have to go down to Zehlendorf to look at the site for where the hospital is going to be." He yawned, assuming Prussia was done with his questions, which he wasn't, and promptly fell asleep.

"Damn. Well, I hope you like surprises then..."

* * *

><p><p>

_"November twentieth, 1989..."_ The faint sound of a pen could be heard scratching from inside the room, and someone's feet shuffled outside.

"Hallo? The door is open if you would like to come in." Germany raised his head, looking warily at the door for a second. When he couldn't hear anything, he dropped it back down, attributing it to the wind coming from his cracked window. Meanwhile, Prussia stood outside the door, hands clasped tightly over the workers mouths, who were standing on either side of him.

They collectively tiptoed away from the door, leaning quietly against the wall a safe distance from Germany's door. "Uh, sir?"

"Ja?"

"Why are we doing this again? I fail to see the point of this..."

"Because, Ofschterz, it'll be fun, and because I'm your superior."

"You don't even work here, and I'm pretty sure you're younger than me..." _I'm pretty sure you're not..._

"Anyways, when he comes out, you guys know what to do, right?" The men nodded, waiting for the clock to chime 6.

"Drei...zwei...eins..._NOW!" _They sprang from their place at the wall, tackling a once calm Germany and sending him flying back into the ground. Ofschterz wrapped his kicking legs in his arms, avoiding the feet flying at his face. The other man, as Ludwig recognized Reinstaft to be, was sitting on his stomach, pinning his arms down by the wrist and pressing those vital points to force him to relax against his will. Lastly was Prussia, who was planted firmly on his upper chest, too close to his neck for comfort, kneecaps pressing his shoulders into the ground and one hand on his forehead.

"Guten tag, liebling! How was your day?"

"I can't...sjfhdhjklahjklflajk"

"What?"

"Thr...ngg...oa..."

"Oh, oopsies!" Prussia shuffled backwards, his hips a bit farther from his neck now, allowing him to talk. "There, now what were you saying?"

"_**What...in the hell...are you doing?" **_He said through labored breaths, face turning red from rage and embarrassment at being knocked over so easily. "Why did you attack me?"

"Well, you see-" he poked him in the forehead, "I decided to maul you and rip out your organs and feed them to Aster and Blackie and Berlitz, and these guys here hate you _so_ much since you give them _so_ much work to do, that they decided to help! Oh, and I promised them all your guns and your laptop and your position here to bribe them of course!"

Everyone sat silent for a while, comprehending. "I...is that true Ofschterz?"

"Christ West! Don't tell me you beli-"

"Not the mauling part, the giving away my things!"

Ofschterz sighed, and Reinstaft chuckled softly, still holding onto his arms. "No sir, he told us it would be fun, and it was our break, so-"

"Alright alright! Enough with the small talk, it's ruining the surprising mood! Now you guys know what to do, aaaand _UP _you go!" Strong arms from all three men heaved a spluttering Germany into the air, Ofschterz's hands on his ankles, walking out face front to the door leading outside. Reinstaft supported his back and spine, and Prussia proudly ended the train, hands clasped tightly around Germany's uppermost arms near his shoulders.

He was being carried like a sofa into an apartment. "Where are you taking me? Let me down this instant!"

"Sorry, no can do, Lud! I'm gonna take you on a proper date, and this time you won't turn blue from the news, will you?" They had reached the car that Ludwig drove to work. "Oi, Rein. Get his keys from his pocket, will ya? Open the door so we can get him in."

"Don't go through my pockets, that's rude!"

"Calm down, pansy, he's not stealing your purse or anything." He said, sighing as Reinstaft grabbed his jingling keys. He handed them to Gilbert, who unlocked the passengers side door with one hand. Then, all the men holding him dumped him, forcing his head over onto the drivers seat and his legs to stick out, to which they all bent at awkward angle to fit inside. He spluttered, throat making crude gurgling noises as he righted himself, sitting normally.

Prussia slipped the two men a couple of cigarettes while Germany wasn't looking, running around to the other side of the car and jumping in. "_Where _are you taking me?"

"Who says I'm taking you anywhere?"

"Because you would never willingly drive me home. It would have to be under the effects of England's magic, and not even that might work. Most likely you're taking me somewhere I'll hate."

Gilbert smiled, shrugging. "I dunno, you might like it. I know I will!"

"Then I _definitely _won't like it." Prussia chuckled and drove off, waving his hand out the window to the two now smoking employees behind them

Germany could hear the booming bass throughout the car before he even saw the club, and he sighed. Prussia knew he hated them. They were too loud, too crowded, too smelly, and the beer was always sub-par for his tastes. Not to mention the fact that women always crowded around him and he could barely get any breathing room. What did his brother think to accomplish by taking him here? It was hardly a proper date, according to him.

"Well, come on. You can buy anything you want in here, 'cuz I'm paying tonight", Prussia said after they parked, getting out of the car and leading Ludwig through the door, and past the bouncer, who was substantially smaller than both of them, might he add.

"With the money you're taking from my account?"

"Nein, from mine," he said "I do have _some _money in there, you know." The pair walked to the bar through the crowds of people, snatching two seats. Prussia twirled around, gazing at the dancing people on the floor, bobbing his head to the tune and tapping his foot as Ludwig ordered two beers.

"This place is different from the other bars you've taken me..." he commented, sipping his beer. Prussia grabbed his own and gulped some.

"Yeah, I figured you didn't want to go to that dinky one in Kreuzberg. Haidhausen is my favorite place to go when I really wanna have fun." Germany snorted.

"I can tell. The others aren't clubs like this one is. The others are smaller and dirtier"

"Yep, Munich is _the _place to be if you want to lose yourself in a crowd. Those days when you came home late? I went here and drank and danced. Alone, of course!" he quickly added, seeing the suspicious look in his brother's eyes. "It was kinda hard though, people kept coming up to me and asking about my hair and eyes, why I was all dressed up and wearing a wig to a club. The broads kept hanging off of me though..."

Ludwig snorted, chugging some of his beer as they talked, but stopped when Prussia did. "Here comes one of them now..." he mumbled, turning around in his seat, his back to the woman striding confidently towards them. But she wasn't headed for the albino, her eyes were locked on the blonde, more specifically his chest and arms. And his pants. Ludwig swallowed nervously as she got closer, standing surely in front of him as if she already knew who he was. About five foot eight, with brown hair, wearing a blue tee shirt and flared jeans, he could already tell she was a bitch. He didn't know much about bars or clubs, but by the looks of her, she came solely to stake out guys and their bodies here.

She smiled like a jackal, stepping a little too close for his tastes and leaning on the bar, in between he and his brother. "Hey~" God, that _voice, _the way she said that one word, going up a note then back down to it's normal pitch. Was she drunk, or acting like it to seem more vulnerable to a large guy like him, hoping to be taken advantage of in her "inebriated" state. "Haven't seen you around here lately..."

"I, uh, haven't been here at all, actually," he mumbled, blushing as her hand crept up his leg, "my _brother _brought me here." He emphasized the word, making Prussia turn around in his seat to face him, but she was too quick. She wedged herself even deeper between them, blocking his view from both sides as she leaned on the bar counter.

"Funny, I could have _sworn _I saw you here earlier. I usually remember the faces of all the hot guys I meet..." Prussia snorted behind her.

"You said the same thing to me last week, bitch." But she ignored him as she had been doing all night, cozying up closer to the blonde.

"Besides, I don't see your brother anywhere in here, why don't you come dance with me?" she purred, taking his hand and walking backwards. She wasn't strong enough to get him out of his seat, though, he stayed put, yanking his hand back and holding onto Gilbert's, who had stood up next to him, and was glaring daggers at the woman.

"You don't see me?" he asked, heart racing, wrapping his arm around the blonde's waist. "You saw me three days ago, and a week before that. You've seen a lot of guys, schwein, and I bet they wouldn't be too happy. _Especially_ your boyfriend." He said cooly, eyes changing into slits on his face as he dragged Ludwig to the dance floor.

"Gilbert! "

"Yeah?"

"How did you know she had a boyfriend?" he asked, finally stopping on the crowded floor and facing his brother.

"Oh, she comes in here a few times a week and gets totally wasted with this one guy, and they make out in the corner for like, an hour or something."

"Their tab must be enormous..."

"Tch, hell no! She blows the bartender in the back so he forgets about it. Sweet, huh?" Ludwig gave him a disgusted look, but wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulder's all the same. "Not that I'd do that to anyone, I have enough money to buy my beer and yours. As long as you don't repeat that whole Oktoberfest thing..."

"_One_ time! She was a very convincing speaker!" the blonde exclaimed, turning beet red. Gilbert stifled a laugh and shook his head.

"Hush, Lud, it doesn't matter now. She's gone, you're not drunk like last time, and you're with Mister Awesome right now~" He muttered, grinning. "Just dance with me!"

"But I can't-" Prussia cut him off with a peck of those sinfully rough lips, pulling him closer by the hips forcefully.

"I know you enjoy these songs, liebe. All you have to do is lose yourself in them!" The blonde's face went red, and he looked around.

"But people will see us!" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so? They'll see how awesome you've become by standing next to me!"

"B-but we're both guys! They'll think it's strange!"

"Ludwig, humans used to think _menstruating_ was strange back in the old days. Kept women secluded in their rooms and never got any visitors for a week. Now look how far we've come! We have tampons and pads and all those other magical things that make them less bitchy!" Germany sighed, glancing over at the obviously annoyed women on the dance floor with them.

"Don't say that out loud! There's people! And we haven't come that far, most male humans degrade women on the basis of their menstruation. They go on and on about how it "can't be that bad" and to "suck it up and put your big girl panties on". It's maddening!"

"Yeah, well, it's been over two thousand years, you think they would learn by now."

"Exactly! Not to sound sexist, but I hear enough about cramps and bloating when I go to the cafeteria for lunch, and it rather ruins my appetite..."

"Kesese~ West, I never knew you were such a feminist!" He laughed, swaying the blonde's hips with his sensually as the beat picked up. Germany didn't seem to notice.

"I am, I suppose. I'm just tired of hearing about, "women should do this" and "women should be that". It should just be settled by now! I mean, come on, we're a civilized society." Gilbert laughed quietly.

"Are you over the fact that we're two grown men dancing now? Because people have stopped staring at us, bruder..." he whispered quietly in the others ear, grinning at the blush he viewed flying across his neck. "It's not anything new, you know. No one's come to us yelling about Hell and sins." The blonde looked around uneasily. He was one big on appearances, and if anything smeared it, it would ruin him. Not that any of his coworkers went to bars, surely. Still, who would expect such a stern person to come to a bar? He preferred going to the local liquor store and buying a case of beer and drinking it at home, mostly on the weekends. He let out a shaky breath and nodded, tightening his hold on the albino's shoulders.

"Just as long as it doesn't make a scene..." he mumbled under his breath, following his brother's pace as the tempo of the songs changed. Gilbert snorted and rolled his eyes, moving Ludwig closer to him as the crowd got fuller, bodies pressing against one another to the point where their faces were only centimeters apart.

"You're so worried about keeping up appearances, bruder. Just let go with me and dance for a while~" he said seductively, loud enough just for Germany to hear, enticing him with a slow roll of his hips. "Surely you know how to dance with someone, ja?" The slow shake of his head told him otherwise. "Here, you turn around...back to my chest. There, that's it..." He rested his head on Germany's shoulder, white hair tickling his neck pleasantly, and he swayed along, not sure of what to do.

"I fail to see the point of bringing me here, Gil." He grumbled, light blush spreading across his face as the song changed again, lyrics cruder and more vulgar than the last, and his brother ground shamelessly against his backside.

"_I've got no regrets, and I remember the day that we met...there was no way that I could forget you...so I followed you home, and I waited till you were alone...__" _he purred silkily in Germany's ear, hands sliding up his top and attempting to remove it. His voice was like chocolate, not the junk kind, the good stuff he got from Vash on his birthday, the only good chocolate he made for him and him only. He resisted however.

"Stalking..."

"_And I crept into your room while you slept_..."

"Breaking and entering..."

"_I lay next to you and I knew that I could never let you go_..."

"That calls for a restraining order, bruder..."

"_I know this seems so wrong_..."

"It is..."

"West! You're ruining the effect!" he whined, snapping his hand onto the other's stomach as punishment. "I was trying to be sexy!" Ludwig gasped and growled at the slap, snatching his hand away.

"There's nothing sexy about those words! It's creepy and downright disturbing, coming into someone's room while they sleep?" The elder sighed and shook his head.

"Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludwig...still so young, so naïve..." he purred, twisting his captured wrist away and rubbing the blonde's abs slowly, trailing over the light patch of hair under his navel.

"Stop...you're lucky I'm here at all. Don't screw it up." He hissed quietly, holding his brother's hands and replacing them on his waist grudgingly. "Dates are supposed to be about what the other person likes, not trying to get in their pants." Gilbert pouted, holding his brother's waist once more.

"Yeah well, you need to come out and let loose at some point or another, or that rod in your ass will just go higher up, and then there won't be any room for me." Ludwig only let out a frustrated sigh and relented, dancing the best he could. He was getting bored, and at the end of the song he turned around and let go, returning to the bar.

"Lud, where ya going?" Gil asked, standing befuddled on the floor then following him quickly. He stopped and grinned when he saw his brother ordering more beer, gulping the mug quickly. "Gettin' wasted, are ya?" he muttered, grabbing a stool and watching his brother drink. The bartender placed in front of him three shots of what Gilbert assumed whiskey, tequila, and vodka, and the blonde downed them quickly, shivering at the painful burn in his throat.

"You told me to loosen up, East. This is the only way I know how." His voice was husky and gritty from the alcohol. Both Germans knew that three shots was not sufficient to get a nation drunk, and even if Ludwig wasn't one, a man of his size would need more than that. Eight at the least. He didn't feel like spending all of his money on expensive liquor, however, so he gestured to the man behind the counter.

One, two, three, _four_ bottles of mildly expensive beer were down his throat before Ludwig dragged a confused but grinning Gilbert back to the dance floor, grinding eagerly into the albino. Alcohol in his body, his stunned lover behind him, a tune he could get lost in, and warm sweaty bodies pressed into his own, he was finally somewhere comfortable.

Lights flashed before his eyes, dizzying his brain into forgetting where he was, and he felt absolutely fan-fucking-tastic. He never knew that beer could ever make him feel so amazing, so loose as he did now, that anything and everything was pointless. Dancing was _amazing. _He giggled lightly, a drunk blush creeping up his neck as the heat raced though all parts of him.

"West, you okay?", questioned Gilbert, who slowed down his brother's rocking hips and turning his face to meet his. Damn, he really _was _drunk! Of course, he just had about five quarts of beer, and the heat was getting to him, but having to explain to lookers on why he was passed out on the floor was a nuisance. Soon he found his head pulled forward, leaning over Germany's shoulder, said man's mouth at his ear, and whispering some _very _provocative things.

"_...I'll be licking my lips as he looks me up and down, he'll be lookin' hot hot when his shirt hits the ground~_" he said in a hot whisper, lips grazing the shell of his ear. Both of their eyes were lidded, Germany's out of the effects of the alcohol, and Gilbert's out of lust. His hands tightened around the blondes waist to keep himself steady, blood boiling in his veins. He gave an eager roll of his hips into Ludwig's bottom, and he received a groan in response, and more dirty lyrics, serving to only make him harder than he already was. "_It's the perfect combination to relieve a little stress, so it's about time that __we started to..." _Did he take drugs at the bar too? This wasn't like Ludwig at _all._ He would rarely make a pass at Gilbert if he was horny as a bitch in heat, and now he was serenading him with dirty lyrics from a song he never listened to in his life. But the sight of a blushing, sweaty, dancing blonde with no restraints was too good to pass up, a cake walk to getting laid in the bathroom of a club.

Gilbert glanced around, then back down, holding Germany who was swaying and dancing in his arms, eyes closed and head tipped back, hair loose and looking oh-so-sexy. Well, better to let the kid have his fun, right? He doubted he would want to fuck in the bathroom, and he would probably pass out when they got home. He would thank him in the morning, right? Right. The Prussia sighed and relented to his good side, dancing along with his brother to the fast beats of the songs. Maybe he would allow them to go again sometime, and then he could take advantage of him...

"Gilberttt...you're so prettyyyyy..., I mean...yur _eyes. _Ther so, y'know...red...like blood..." came a slurred comment, and now the blonde was leaning heavily against his chest. He sighed and patted his head. How was this for topsy-turvy? Usually he would be the drunk one, clinging to the nearest person at the bar, and someone would have to get a bouncer the get him off. Ludwig was more of the stoic drinker, and would sit in his study sipping his beer until he decided it was enough and time for bed.

"Yeah? What else?" he asked, smiling at the compliment as he held his brother steady.

"Yur hair...itsch like, real slivery, no..._silvery, _ja_..._like that one horse y'let meh ride...when I wash fourve...fourve-five..somethin'..." Prussia held back a laugh. "And yur real nice t'me...even toh I'm a big arshhhhhlok...arsc...a big dick to ya..." This time he laughed out loud, earning him a blood shot glare from those blue eyes.

"Sorry Lud, go on." He dragged Ludwig further up, as he was sagging down his body, and looped his arms around his waist. Eventually, Ludwig decided to rest his head on his brother's chest and sway to the slower music that had come on. Most of the people had left, either because the song was solely for couples, or the fact that it was around eleven P.M. And they had to go to work the next day.

"You took care of meh, wen I wuz teensy...and ya raised me as well as ya cood, 'n heer we arr...all lovey an' scheisse..." He giggled drunkenly, humming as he dropped his head on Gilbert's shoulder, grinning when he felt a kiss press to his hair. "Ick leeb dich, Gilly~"

_Tch, Gilly? _"Ich liebe dich auch, Ludwig." The song ended, and Germany whined when Prussia took his hand and led him back to the bar. "We gotta get you back home, bro. You have work tomorrow, remember?"

"Work? Dammit, dun wanna gooo..." Prussia chuckled and hefted him up, tossing some amount of money to the bartender, then shuffling out, dragging the blonde at his side.

"Come on, get in the car, ya big lug!" he said, tossing his brother in the passengers seat and closing the door. His hand rummaged around in his pocket, grasping onto air. "Damn, where the fuck are his keys?" he mumbled, looking back towards the bar. "Lud, stay there, I gotta find the keys." He trotted off in the direction he had come, barely registering the mumbled, "ja, bruder...". Winding through the remaining bodies was easy, spotting his keys was another thing. He scanned the table, frowning when he couldn't find it. Onto the dance floor. Nope.

"Scheisse, where the fuck could it be?" Prussia grabbed at his hair. If he couldn't find them, he was sure to be flayed alive. "I swear it put them in my pocket, right after I got out!"

"Looking for these?" came a cold reply, and he whipped around, gaping at another woman. Different from last time, she had dyed hair, red and green stripes in her bangs. She was skinny, as if she hadn't eaten in months, and he could see her ribs from under her low cut, shiny red shirt. He looked away.

Keys swinging from her finger, she was joined by a man, taller than Ludwig even, who he vaguely remembered as the bouncer, and he scowled. "What the fuck are you doing with my keys?"

"I've been following you for some time, love~" she said, eyes lidded as she gazed at him. "You're quite a magnificent dancer, you know?" Gilbert gaped, and raised his eyebrows.

"You've been..._stalking_ me?"

"Actually, I prefer the term_ observing _to be more accurate", she said languidly, perching on the corner of the bar stool Gilbert had been in an hour earlier. She stared at him hungrily, tossing the keys from one hand to the other.

"You have got to be kidding me! That's fuckin' illegal!"

"So is prostitution and murder, but look how happy it makes people" she said softly, lips curling into a smile.

"There's only one thing I actually want from you, Gilbert."

_And she fucking knows my name. Great. _"And that would be?"

"Aww, I don't want to spoil the surprise just yet, liebling~" He growled threateningly, clenching and unclenching his fists. The other man noticed and walked forward, blocking his path to the woman who he so wanted to throttle.

He stared the bouncer down, neither winning the battle as the woman advanced. "Just gimme the damn keys and I'll think about not beating both your asses." He rolled his eyes as the bouncer made the cliché knuckle cracking sound.

"Not gonna happen, sweetie~"

"What do you want me to do? I just want my fuckin' keys back so I can take my brother home!"

"Oh, is he your brother? You two looked a bit too cozy for siblings." She had reached her first goal, embarrassing him in front of an audience, albeit it was only one person, and everyone else was either hammered or dancing. "Tell me-did I see you two...what was it, _grinding_? And I'm pretty sure I heard you two saying some pretty dirty things out there too..." He was blushing beet red, heart already on the Autobahn in his chest and way over the speed limit. "I doubt you would want that information getting out to anyone, would you?"

"_Shut your mouth!_" he screamed, pushing past the other man and lunging towards the woman, only to be caught again and restrained by beefy arms, his own being twisted behind his back painfully. He swore he could hear his shoulders crack, and he yelled in pain. "What do you want from me?"

"_K__üss mich~_" she purred, and he blanched whiter than snow. "That, or I could have this ape over here break your arms. Your choice."

"Are you completely _insane_?" he screamed, not noticing that it carried through the glass to the car out front, making Germany waken and twist his head towards the sound. The bartender emerged, staring confusedly at the scene before he shuffled out through the back door, the growl coming from the bouncers throat enough to make him scamper. "Fuck no!" He yelled and the man twisted his arms more.

"You haven't got a choice, hun. Kiss or broken limbs. Or are you afraid your little lover over there will see you?" Prussia's face was steaming by now, his inner turmoil growing. He would be betraying Ludwig, and kissing an absolute psycho with no conscience. _Wonderful._

"I'll do it..." he snarled, "as long as you get help for being a complete nut-job!" She rolled her eyes.

"What's a little Schizophrenia among friends, huh?" She sighed and shrugged, leaning in and puckering her lips. Prussia was sorely tempted to spit in her face, but stifled the urge, pecking her quickly then reeling. "There's your damn kiss!"

"Nein, a proper kiss! With tongue!" Gilbert made a noise of disgust, and received a blow in the ribs for it.

"A-alright, alright! Just tell King Kong over here to take it easy with the fists, will you?" he scoffed, squeezing his eyes shut, and waiting.

Meanwhile, Ludwig turned back, wondering what was taking him so damn long, he could feel the beginnings of a hangover starting. But that pain was nothing in comparison to the pain he felt now, eyes locked on his brother's and new woman, their lips glued together and moving feverishly. His brother was partially shrouded in shadow near the bar, but the woman he could see plainly, something shiny dangling from her hand. They were too far away, but their saliva shone in the dim light cast by the emergency light at the ceiling of the bar counter. He could see their tongues, dancing, _mocking _him, giving him a show. Each flash of tongue ripping his heart strings out.

He saw the woman mumble something against his brother's lips, and then Gilbert's tongue slid in and out of the woman's mouth now, practically fucking it with the speed and vigor he put in it. His hands came up to cup her face, pulling her closer, and she smirked, nipping his lip and snapping it back against his teeth. It was vulgar, crude, and wrong. He desperately wanted to be there, or turn back time. He should have stayed home.

But that didn't matter now. It was to late. What mattered was the fact that his brother, no, his _lover _as of a few days ago was now kissing another person. Did Gilbert steal him away to dance, only to return while he was drunk on the dance floor and steal a few words, make a secret rendezvous while he was "looking for the keys"? Then again, he had said he loved him, and only him. But Prussia had lied to him countless time before, about where he was going and what he was doing and everything before the wall went up. He should have seen it before. It didn't matter who he was to his brother, be him sibling or lover, he was a fool to think he could change.

He gave a bitter sigh, turning around and staring out the windshield, the rain starting to fall. He was stronger than to let tears fall from his face now. It was only love, something so easily quashed and snubbed, like it wasn't a legitimate emotion, so he pushed it out of his mind. But it wiggled it's way back in, nagging quietly as the two pulled away from their lip lock.

"Don't tell...anyone..." Prussia snarled, lips ripping themselves from their partner's. He looked away, glaring at a tile on the floor. She snorted and tossed him the keys.

"You shouldn't be worried about me..." The pair disappeared, the bouncer blundering after her out the back door. The albino raised an eyebrow, then grinned at the keys in his hand. _That was easier than I thought. _He sighed and tossed them lazily, catching them again and walking out the door into the drizzle.

(Wednesday, November 25, 1989)

"Hey, West. Are you okay?" The two men sat at the table, Germany poking at his bowl of cereal, though it was eight at night. Prussia's arms were folded on the table in front of him, no food. The blonde swallowed thickly and shrugged, scooping up some milk and letting it trickle back into the bowl. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to bring it up. It was eating at him all day, all week. He hid in his room over the weekend with his hangover, and his performance at work was lacking, not to mention his performance in bed. He had refused sex since the incident. He had gotten queasy at work earlier, and left without telling anyone, barely making it home.

"You're looking kind of pale, you should see a doctor", Gil said concernedly reaching over to feel his forehead, but his hand was slapped away. "What the fuck man? I'm only trying to help!" Help. _Help. _The word ignited something within him, and forced his anger and self-hatred to wash over, out of his mouth and through the awkward silence between the two.

"You think you're trying to help?" Germany stood up on shaking legs, the chair clattering against the floor as he towered over his sitting brother, wide eyed and confused. His own eyes were threatening tears. The blonde clenched his fists, knuckles turning white. "Does kissing another person count as helping to you?" He was screaming now, and he couldn't stop it. The albino's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open slightly. Against his better judgment, he stood up, feet of the chair scraping over the wood floor as he pushed it aside and strode quickly to his trembling brother.

"Lud, remember when I said-"

"Don't try to expla-"

"Listen to me dammit or so help me I'll walk out that door!" Germany looked at the ground, shaking. He nodded, but still didn't look up. "Remember when I said I was going to look for the keys when we left the club?" A single nod. "I went in, and there was some girl there. She said she'd been following me, like, stalking me or some shit, and she had your keys." When he didn't get a response, he continued. "She had some sort of crush on me, I guess, and she told me I had to kiss her to get the keys back." Still no reply. "It was either that or get my arms broken by the bouncer..."

"Bouncer? There wasn't a bouncer."

Gilbert sighed. "He was holding me back, guess you didn't see that. When I kissed her he let me go and hid behind the bar..."

"She said something to you too."

"She told me to 'put some effort into it or else Augustus would break my legs too." He chuckled grimly.

"And you didn't think to tell me of this when you got back in the car?"

"I assumed you were going to be too hungover the next day to remember anything."

"What about telling me when I was sober?"

"Lost my nerve." Ludwig sighed and shook his head, sitting back down shakily in his chair. Some part of him decided to believe his farfetched story, even though it was ludicrous. "She gave me her number too, so you can call her if you want. I'll help you kick her ass too, if that's what you're planning..." Ludwig chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"I'd much rather get her into a mental hospital, to be honest."

"That's what I told her too!" Gilbert exclaimed, sitting back in his chair and smiling that his confession went smoothly. They talked for a while, and yawned, when the albino spoke up.

"Wanna go bar hopping next weekend?"

Ludwig's glare told all.

The songs: Prisoner by Jeffree Star, and Take your shirt off by Millionaires. BTW, I used WikiTravel, Berlin and Munich, for the information on the clubs and bars, and where the hospital was going to go. It didn't say anything about hospitals, so I just randomly chose Zehlendorf because it seemed like a rich area could afford a new hospital.

And also, I updated the other chapters so that they all have dates on them. The actual days I don't know are correct, so it may not have been a Friday on November 20. Suspend your disbelief and just go by what each chapter says, the order might not be right, but I tried the best I could to line all the days up.

Reviews make me happy! And you get cyber cookies too!


	6. You're beautiful

I'm sorry this is so late, I just had a mega case of writers block and I was stuck on what to make this chapter. It's going to be really choppy b/c it's going from 1-2 months dating, to...you'll see...

This summit was _not_ a G8, you can wiki the dates. It took place in Texas. And I know I'm not the best at writing, but I'm trying to improve. And sorry again for the crappy quality.

Warnings: None really...dying of feels if PruGer is your OTP

Disclaimer: No I don't own it

* * *

><p><p>

(July 7, 1990)

8:26 AM read the clock above the fireplace, and sitting across it was Gilbert, flicking through the channels on the TV and sipping a protein shake found in the cupboard. One of his brother's of course. Ludwig, meanwhile, was standing proudly in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom. He was sporting his best suit reserved for the G7 summits, and the occasional formal get-together. He glanced at his watch. He had to leave soon if he wanted to catch his plane.

"Alright, I'm leaving. I'll be back in a few days." He said from the room, picking up his briefcase and luggage. "The hotel phone number is on the counter, don't eat everything in the house, walk the dogs, you know the drill." Ludwig sighed and checked his watch again, then grabbed his keys from the hook on the wall. He had one foot out the door before he heard the eventual cry of, "West!", and his response was a sigh.

"Yes, Gilbert?" he strained through his teeth. He _really _needed to get going.

"Can I come with you?" the albino asked, head looking at him upside down from the back of the couch. He saw his brother raise an eyebrow. "I haven't been to a G7 meeting before, and I just wanna see what's new in politics and stuff. I promise I won't mess anything up or talk...so bitte?"

"No, you're not coming."

"Aww, come on! I won't even go to the meeting alright! I've never been to America and I probably won't ever again!" He begged, now moved from his position on the couch to just in front of Ludwig.

"How'd you-"

"You were talking to Andrew on the phone, and making hotel reservations in Hoostun!"

"Um, _Alfred_. And the city is _Houston_, Gilbert. Why should I bring you if you don't know our host's name and can't pronounce the city the meeting is in?" he asked, tapping his foot impatiently. "My answer is no, Gilbert. You're making me late."

He got down on his knees, hands clasped in prayer and puppy eyes out full force. "Come on! I'll stay in the hotel room and I won't go to the meeting! I can drop you off at the meeting and travel around the city while you're out! Please please please please?!" Ludwig's eye was twitching. His choices were; A) argue about this forever because there was no way in hell that his older brother would let him leave without getting what he wanted, or B) Let him come and get to the airport on time. He pinched the bridge of his nose, voice strained

"Fine, just get off the damn floor and pack some nice clothes. We might go out to eat after the meeting and I don't want to leave you alone in a new city with _my_ car!" Gilbert jumped up, fist pumping triumphantly, before wrapping his brother in a bear hug.

"Best baby bro ev-"

"Go get your damn clothes!"

"Alright alright!" He sprinted off to his room, and a few minutes later he threw his luggage into the trunk, jumping into the passengers seat, and snapping his seatbelt on as Ludwig sped off to the airport.

(July 7, 1990) (Texas, around 9 pm)

"You are never, _ever_, going on a plane, _again_!" Ludwig snarled, throwing his luggage in the rental car. "What in your right mind made you think cussing out an eight year old was a good idea? In front of his father no less!"

"Hey! He deserved it, the little snot! You hear about kids kicking the back of chairs all the time, and his dad didn't do anything about it! I just thought it was my responsibility to tell him to stop." Gilbert snarled in return, getting in the passengers side, moving his seat back and propping his feet on the dashboard.

"You could have asked nicely", the blonde replied, getting in front of the wheel and glancing over, pushing his brother's feet down. "I didn't hear a single "please" in those sentences."

"You were asleep! You only woke up when I started yelling! Besides, he stopped." Gilbert replied, rolling his eyes and putting them up again. Ludwig gave up.

"He was too busy crying." Soon they were off, Gilbert muttering under his breath about "crybabies". Once or twice he reached over to the radio, but his hand was swatted away, a fake hurt look on his face before he resumed his solitude to Ludwig's right side.

An hour of silence passed, before the albino spoke up, hands reaching under his legs for the Texas map Ludwig stowed in the glove compartment. "What are we going to do once we get to the hotel?" He got a shrug in reply. The blonde was too busy glancing over at the map Gilbert opened for him. "Can we walk around the city?"

"Sure", came the muttered reply, blue eyes flitting between the paper and the road. The albino huffed.

"Lud, come on, pay attention to me!" The car swerved slightly.

"I'm trying to drive! And I don't know what we're going to do. I'm jet lagging and driving at the same time. I need some time to relax." A huff in response, and an eye twitch. "Do you _need _to go anywhere _specific_?"

_Fuck, _Gilbert thought, _Can't tell him the truth. _"No, I just thought it would be nice if we went out, you know...together. We might as well be tourists while we're here, and what better person to do it with than me?" _Wow, I'm pretty good at pulling things out of my ass. _Ludwig sighed, and nodded absently.

"Fine, but I choose where we go. No sex shops or rodeos. Not unless you can pay for the crap you buy."

"Anal beads are _not _crap! You seemed to like them on Mon-"

"Okay, I get the point, shut up!" He was red, and Gilbert was laughing. "Sometimes...you're an idiot, liebling."

"Oh, I know~" Gilbert replied, smiling. He leaned over and kissed his lover's temple. Even after 9 months of being together, they still got on each others nerves pretty easily. Their personalities clashed some times, but that was the beauty of it. "You know I love you. Every bit of you, engel."

Ludwig smirked. "And I love you too..._baby_." _Freaking kink of his I'll never understand... _Ludwig gave a strained smile at the word, wincing internally. They drove in content silence, reaching a compromise that if Gilbert held the map open for Ludwig to see, he was allowed to blast whatever music he wanted, this mainly being metal. Thank God the hotel had aspirin.

It wasn't a bad room, not penthouse, but not the cheapest ion the hotel either. Ludwig refused to have anyone but him pay for it. It had a bed, only one so he and Gilbert had to share, bathroom, and a tiny fridge, as per Gilbert's request. TV, jacuzzi tub. It was a comfortable room, no doubt. The pair fell onto the bed with a muffled 'poof' side by side and face down.

Exhaustion.

It hit _hard_.

"I really don't want to go..." the blonde confessed through the comforter, resigning himself to quiet loathing of anything and everything work related. Driving an hour to the airport, then being on the plane for another 12 hours, and driving to the hotel, all while dealing with an enormous case of jet lag, was doing nothing for his enthusiasm. He might be living in yesterday for all he knew, and frankly he didn't care.

Gilbert smiled, pushing himself up on his arms and taking a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. "Is my little West actually _discouraged_ from going to a meeting?" He reached over, rubbing his back with one hand, watching as Ludwig gave a curt nod into the mattress. "Don't blame you, liebe. I don't even know what _day_ it is. The clock says 11...pm?"

"International date line..."

"Uhh..."

"Texas is 12 hours behind us, so technically we're in yesterday." Gilbert groaned and kicked out.

"Jet lag fucking _sucks_! Gott, let's just sleep, okay? We're both tired as hell and you need it more than I do." The albino sighed quietly. He'd have to do it tomorrow, supposing he managed to keep Ludwig at home and sleep everything off. But knowing him, he'd want to work, as contradictory as that sounded to his previous comments about sleeping. It was in his nature. But that's what he loved about him.

They both sat up, Gilbert rolling to the other side of the bed and discarding his shirt and jeans onto the floor, grabbing his bag and rummaging through it for some sweats, while Ludwig carefully undid the buttons on his shirt and folded it neatly, repeating the process with his pants. He carefully sifted through his own luggage, taking out some sleep pants as well, and climbed in, cuddling up to his brother who had gotten in a minute before hand. They sat in content silence for a few minutes.

"You're beautiful..." Ludwig opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling for a split second, comprehending what he heard, then turning his head. Gilbert's eyes were closed, and his mouth was open a centimeter, breathing evenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Just like I said. No arguing, Lud." The blonde heard the muttered reply but didn't care.

"You've never said that before, what's wrong?"

"Something has to be wrong for me to say it?" Gilbert's eyes were still closed, his lips still barely moving and words barely above a whisper.

"No, but...you've always said sexual things, like hot or sexy, or..."

"A fine motherfucking piece of ass that even the awesome me can't refuse?"

"Ja..." Gil smiled, opening his eyes finally and looking over fondly.

"You are beautiful, Ludwig. Stunning, gorgeous, breath-taking, radiant, angelic..." he paused, "and honestly the most wonderful man I've ever had the honor of calling mine." He swallowed the lump in his throat, taking a small breath and then speaking. "If I had a ring, I'd get down on one knee in front of everyone and propose. That's how much you mean to me." His heart was thumping quicker than before, and he held his brother's gaze, until he looked away.

"I-I'm sorry, West, did I make you uncomfortable?" he asked, heart sinking to his toes.

"No, it's just that...I've been thinking about it recently, and...I'd like it." He could practically hear the nervousness of admitting it in his voice. "I know we're allowed to, since you're not a nation anymore, and we have enough money, and a house already. Do you really want to though?" Ludwig had turned his head again, looking into Gilbert's eyes.

"I think it'd be nice. Just you and me, living together. Well, not like we don't do that _anyways, _but it would be different, feel specialer." _Was he rambling? About marriage? Oh God he was, abort abort! _"B-but hey, you need your sleep. You've got a meeting in two days, and a nasty case of jet lag to overcome before then." Ludwig nodded and settled back down into Gilbert's hold, closing his eyes peacefully while Gilbert's brain worked frantically, eventually tiring itself out by 12:13 am, and putting him to sleep.

He really should have brought Ludwig, as contradictory to his plans as that sounded. He was never good with English. Speaking it was a chore in itself, but reading? Hah, you have _got_ to be kidding. Wandering around Houston, surrounded by staring idiots was taking it's toll, he had already lashed out and he was tempted to knock over a lightpole. Couldn't he have just done it online? No, Ludwig got the mail everyday. Had someone else buy it? No, everyone he knew would have told his brother, and he didn't need that. And besides, he had no way of getting into Ludwig's bank account, so his only option was to go into his wallet and take his credit card. He wouldn't suspect a thing, if he stayed in bed like he planned. And he wouldn't see the bill until everything was through.

Eventually he found it, and opened the door, the tinkling bell reinforcing the thought of what he was about to do. He sighed in resignation. _If I don't do it now, it won't ever happen. I am __**not**__ putting this off! _Slowly he walked in, the bell ringing as it closed, trapping him.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy, but I feel it's more dramatic than if I kept going. And besides, it'll update again in a day or two, I promise.

Reviews make me happy!


	7. Yes!

A/N: So here it is...

Warnings: Germancest feels

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor responsibility for your fangirling

* * *

><p><p>

(July 11, 1990)

"So, that wraps up this meeting. Any questions?" Alfred stood at the head of the desk, straightening his own area and looking around. To his left was Matthew, and his right was Francis. Halfway down the left side was Ludwig, followed by Herakles, Mathias, and finally Gilbert. The albino's hand was fiddling in his pocket nervous, aching to wrap his hands around the object, and also his brother's face to kiss him soundly on the mouth. His breath was coming out in shaky pants now, heart beating like a jackrabbit. Slowly he stood up, sneaking closer to Ludwig. _It was now or never. _

_3._

_2._

"Okay, well, have a safe trip back, and-"

_1._

"Ludwig? Can I ask you something?" The others turned around confusedly, his new position next to his brother startling them into curiosity.

"Can it wait until we adjourn?" Ludwig whispered in reply, barely noticing his brother's breathing, and how nervous he looked.

"No, I need to do this now." Everyone was staring, even little Liechtenstein, and he didn't think he could handle the pressure, but he _had_ to, he had to be strong and resolute, and prove to everyone, and to himself that it wasn't a waste of time and that he'd see his decision through til the end. But it was so _hard. _He never thought he'd do it. His fingers made their way through his hair a few times, body slowly increasing in temperature. They were getting anxious, and how would Ludwig feel about this? He was the center of attention. He couldn't even remember what he was going to say, mind pulling a blank each time he tried to recite it in his head, but they were gone, all of his words.

Nothing showed affection like speaking from the heart.

Damn his typed paper, damn his memory, damn his recitation.

"_Willyoumarryme?" _He could feel his face burning, and his ears almost imploded from the silence that followed. A solid minute passed. He couldn't even look the blonde in the eyes. He took a deep breath and steeled himself for the next words that came out of his mouth. "I know I'm not the type for marriage and shit, but I really do love you, and...I don't want to lose you again like before the wall. And I just want to make you smile because you're my bruderlein und mein engel, und der einzige i an meiner Seite sehen können*" he rambled in German. It was easier if only Ludwig knew. Ludwig and Roderich and Vash, and Lilli. "And you're the only one I can see in my bed at night and the only one I'll _want_ there, and I want to sing you to sleep and go grocery shopping with you, and help you with your work and raise a _family _for God's sake, I just..." he sighed, looking up finally. "I just _really_ want to be with you, for the rest of our lives, okay?"

He didn't know when he had walked up to Ludwig, nor when he had taken his hand and got on one knee. He was too busy running his mouth, thinking of any good reason to possibly sway his brother's opinion. He could faintly hear cooing in the background, and some sort of clicking. Someone tapping his foot? No, there were flashes of light too. He blinked confusedly and focused again on his brother, eyes turning up hopefully into blue ones, who stared back. Gilbert didn't even consider the fact that Ludwig might decline.

"I-I bought a ring too!" he said, fumbling in his pocket. He dropped the case in his haste, but recovered, opening the small velvet cover to reveal the wedding band. No flashy diamonds, no fancy metals. Stainless steel with two gemstones, sapphire and ruby, alternating around the band. "Mine will be gold, like your hair! I just need to get more money to buy it, because things things ain't cheap you know, hehe!" A nervous laugh escaped him, and his smile faltered. Ludwig didn't say yes. He was standing there. Red in the face.

_ Embarrassed. _

"Oh God...Oh God Ludwig I'm so sorry...I should have known you wouldn't have wanted this..."

"Gilbert, I-"

"I should have given us more time, or taken you out more, or told you I loved you more, or-" Ludwig laughed lightly, and wiped his eyes.

"Yes, Gilbert", he whispered, holding Gilbert's face in his hands and kissing him tenderly. The blonde held Gilbert's gaze, smiling. "Yes, yes, a million times yes!" Slowly, a smile bloomed on Gilbert's face, and he was crushed in a tight hug and being lifted up into the air. It wasn't long before he was lacking air and gasping for breath. But he dealt with it, for his brother's sake. He opened his eyes, smiling at the sight that greeted him.

Alfred was clicking away at his camera phone, with a smiling and cooing Matthew behind him, while Francis swooned in the background, gabbling to Arthur about "true love" and the like nonsense. Arthur was steadily trying to ignore him, though it was hard when the Frenchman had a iron grip on his shoulder. China, Japan, and Russia were standing silently in the background, small smiles on their faces. Everyone else was cheering and clapping, some plucking the petals off of the decorative, polyester flowers, and throwing them over the couples heads in joy. It only served as a happy reminder of their soon to be union.

No one could call it a surprise, the actions they took when they arrived home. Francis would have called it natural. The couple lay sprawled in their bed, eyes closed and breathing contently. The floor was decorated with pillows and sheets, and the door was thrown wide open, as was the window to air out the hot room. One could only suppose the sex was good, by the lazy smile adorning the albino's face, and the slight pink in Ludwig's cheeks.

"We should get engaged more often," Gilbert said lazily, "if the sex is this good." Ludwig let a lazy smile play across his lips, which moved to their partners only inches away.

"Oh but wouldn't that be lovely~" The blonde shuffled over, arms entwining with the white ones, and pressing himself closer to his fiancee. It was a moment before he heard a soft humming.

"What song is that?" he inquired.

"Hm? Oh, it's called "If you could only see". An American song, naturally." Gilbert smiled. "_'__If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says, when she says she loves me'."_ Ludwig seemed puzzled, but then a smile dawned on his face.

"I do love you." he said with a smile. His fingers traced lazy patterns over the pale chest, gazing at the ring. Gilbert noticed.

"Do you like it? Thought it fit, y'know, for us."

"Ja, it's really pretty." He smiled fondly, twisting it on his ring finger. "I thought rings for men were supposed to be bands. No jewels."

"Stereotypes. Guys can have sparkles. 'Specially if they're gay~" he said with a smirk, laughing at the light thump that landed on his chest.

"Look who's talking about stereotypes," Ludwig scoffed, nestling back down and dragging the sheet up more as the wind howled. Gil got up and closed it.

"Eh, 'm special. 'Cause I'm engaged to you now", he said, a grin on his face. He picked up his boxers from the floor and pulled them on, throwing a pair of sweats onto the bed. Carefully he got back in, wrapping an arm around his lover as he pulled on the pants.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything at first. I was just overwhelmed." Ludwig settled back down, resting his head on the pale chest as his hair was played with.

"Heh, I was just worried you were going to say no." He tilted his head, resting his lips on Ludwig's temple in an impromptu kiss. "I can't believe we're actually going to get married", he murmured, kissing the area tenderly, showering love on his smiling lover.

"We have to think about wedding plans", the blonde said with a yawn. _Food, a venue, theme, chapel? How many guests? Do we want gifts? No, we don't need anything._

"Nah, not now. Let's just _enjoooooy_ the glow of finally being engaged..." Gilbert replied, yawning in response. Arms wrapped around each other, they finally fell into a content sleep.

A figure stood in the kitchen, humming and flipping pancakes. His brother came in behind him.

"They're married now." The first man froze, and an acrid scent filled the air.

The pancakes turned to charred ashes.

A/N: Well, now we've got some angst in here. I'll let you guys guess as to what's happening, and who the mystery people are...

Review please!

*the only one i can see by my side


	8. German reunification day

A/N: I forgot the date they were going to get married OTL I wrote this in only a few hours, don't hate me. I looked up "German wedding traditions" on Google, so that' where all of these little, some would say "odd", customs are coming from.

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

><p><p>

(October 3, 1990)

"Roderich, I don't know if-"

"Ludwig, you'll be _fine. _Gilbert loves you."

"They're almost ready! What if something goes wrong?!"

Roderich walked calmly over to where Ludwig was pacing in the foyer, cupping his face forcefully. "Ludwig. Do you love Gilbert?" he asked sternly. He returned the question with a puzzled look.

"Of course I do."

"Then that's all that matters." Roderich smiled softly, hugging him tightly. Ludwig sighed and smiled.

"I know. I'm ready." He said confidently, and Roderich nodded to the organist. Soon, they were arm in arm, striding towards a beaming albino, and an ordained minister, and their future. The Aachen Cathedral wasn't available to the public, especially not for weddings, but being a country had it's perks. He wouldn't deny that it was beautiful, stunning actually. He held himself from telling Gilbert this, in case he countered with "I know something more beautiful", and turn into a sappy idiot at the reception.

Not like he minded. It was a nice change from proclaiming his awesomeness and how horny and hungry he was at all hours of the day.

Every country was invited, so the pews were only filled up to the fourth row. Even the smaller countries and micronations. Despite Ludwig's inclination to keep small children from the reception, Gilbert reminded him that the development of Sealand and Kugelmugel was farther along than their appearance age. "Just imagine they're teenagers instead of eight year olds." "Easy for you to say, Arthur better keep a close eye on him."

The blonde's mind was working frantically, each step taking him closer to his soon to be husband. He was jittery mixed with serenity, trembling and serene, frantic and mellow all at once, and he wished it would just end. Eventually it did. His calmness flew out of the window, and he gave a shaky smile as he took Gilbert's hand. Lilli stood next to the altar, holding a small woven basket of flowers. Everyone had agreed that a traditional German wedding was appropriate (not that anyone was going to object). Simple bands had been chosen, and they each had a pocket full of coins to throw to the children.

Gilbert could only be described as radiant, in the simplest of words. He was reciting his vows in his head, smiling like he had won the lottery, and raking his eyes over his fiancee. Dressed in white, as was he, hair put down simply, arm in arm with Roderich, one of his closest friends. He wiped his eyes as he stared, the stinging making his eyes water. Or that's what he would say later on.

The truth? Yes, he was crying. Yes, he was overwhelmed with love and joy and affection for his partner, and he was in utter awe of the man standing before him, smiling fondly back at him. And yes, it was the happiest day of his life. And the awesomest. But he wasn't going to tell anyone but Ludwig about that.

The minister sucked in a breath, and Gilbert snapped to, reaching out. A hand clasped his own, and he kissed it before winking, loving the blush adorning Ludwig's face. He vaguely registered the man's words at the altar, nodding and responding with soft "yes"s when instructed, and Ludwig laughed, mouthing "adorable" He stuck his tongue out, and the guests laughed. Including the minister.

Soon it was time for vows.

"Ludwig, all my life, I've always wondered if there was anyone who could accept me for who I am and love me for it. I honestly never thought I'd find him, or her, until a few years ago. A few years ago I realized how much you meant to me." The albino took a breath. "I spent a lot of time thinking and I realized that you were the only person who was in my life no matter what happened. You were always there. You cared for me when no one else could, and you ended up sweeping me off my feet without even knowing it. You are the most special person in the word to me and I love you more than I ever thought I could love any other person. I've fallen in love with you, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, and make you happy." His voice dropped to a whisper, "I love you, West, my beautiful Engel."

Ludwig couldn't hold back, and he lunged forward, kissing his soon to be husband passionately. He pulled back, hands still holding onto his face, tears leaking from his own eyes.

"Gilbert, I love you, and I truly and deeply mean it," he began voice wavering. "From the moment I saw you, you helped me and cared for me, and slowly I began to fall in love. I know that sounds hard to believe, because I was little, but it's true. I knew that you would be the one for me, and I was prepared for you to never come back after you left. But when you did, I was so happy, I didn't know what to do. But now I do know, and I know that you are the one that can make me truly smile, because you see through me, all the toughness I try to hide under, you break and tear it away. I love you for it. I'm feeling things I never thought I could feel since those times you left for battle, and for Russia, and now that I have you, I'm never letting go of you, ever. Because you're mine, and I know I'll never stop loving you East."

What came next was a loud blur of cheering, more words from the minister, and a stripe of silver coming at him, and he was being kissed as hard as he could remember. Eventually they pulled away, and they wiped their wet mouth, beaming. "Who has the ring?" Gilbert asked over the din of the crowd. The minister stepped forward, smile across his mouth, and held out a hand with two plain gold bands. They each took one, slipping it over the opposite's finger. Gilbert smiled cruelly.

"What are y-" he asked, yelling in surprise as he was hoisted up into the air, bridal style of course. Gilbert cackled merrily.

"You had to have seen this coming!" he said happily, walking quickly down the aisle to the limo waiting outside. A sigh escaped Ludwig, but he smiled in return, ringing his arms around Gilbert's neck.

"Maybe, I won't admit it!" he said happily, kissing his cheek and chuckling as Gilbert wavered under his weight.

"You know what this day will be officially remembered as?"

"Hm?"

"German reunification day!" Ludwig beamed.

"'Bout damn time we were united" he said with a smile and laugh, and Gilbert joined in. Soon, he was dropped carefully into the limo, and lightly shoved to the other side, trying to avoid the mini fridge. _He really went all out didn't he? _He asked himself, the gesture was sweet, if lavish. The door slammed shut, and the window rolled down. Gilbert gave him one last fleeting kiss before he stuck his head out, yelling to the waiting crowd...

"_See you at the reception!"_

_A/N: Sorry this was so short, I forgot what day this was supposed to be on, and I had to write it in only a few hours. You can expect an update in the next couple of weeks, or closer if I can manage it. I've decided to keep these chapters to a lower word count, 1,000-2,000 at the most, with maybe a 3k+ thrown in._

_Reviews please! And don't forget to tell em who you think the mystery man was at the end of the last chapter!_


End file.
